Phoenix Talon
by Thee Slushee
Summary: This is basically the events before, during and after the King of Iron Fist tournament 5 starring Ling Xiaoyu. Couldn't think of a better name so I named it after one of her moves :P FINISHED!
1. Close Call

**A/N: Yo everybody. This is my very, very, very, very, very…….uh second fanfic (I wrote my first one ages ago….but its kinda crap so this is the first I'm actually posting) but please don't go all crazyif it isnt that great ok? Well, I thought up this story BEFORE Tekken 5 was released in NZ but now that it has, I still haven't got a copyP so I'm sticking to my interpretation of what happened ok? Oh, and by the way, I don't own anything about Tekken, Namco does and the ones I do own, you'll be able to figure out so, on with the story!**

**Chapter 1: Close Call**

It was late afternoon in Tokyo. The sun was blazing an orangey colour as it began its decent towards the horizon. At a high school, an ocean of dark blue uniforms had flowed from a giant building and was heading towards the main gate. Three figures had stayed behind at the building; two schoolgirls and a bear like figure, moving as slowly as possible; absorbing every detail of the school grounds under the soft orange light. 

Xiaoyu, Miharu and Panda always loved to stay behind while the rest of the students moved hastily towards their homes. After a few minutes, Xiaoyu and Miharu were just talking about what Miharu did at their science class **(A/N: This is left to your imagination D) **when Miharu had noticed something. "Xiao! Your Panda!"

Miharu gasped and ran in the direction of the school building. "What is it Miharu?" Xiaoyu asked and looked back. She let out a small gasp as she saw Panda lying on the ground. She ran back and joined Miharu, who was sitting beside Panda. "I found this on Panda's shoulder," Miharu held a fluffy dart in her hand. "A tranquillizer," Xiaoyu said. "Who could've shot it?" Miharu said sounding a little worried. "I'm not sure…" Xiaoyu said, standing up and surveying their surroundings.

"We've gotta get out of here." Miharu said, standing up. "But we can't just leave Panda here!" Xiaoyu protested. "Even with both of us, we still can't move it. Our lives could be at stake here, Xiao, we have to get out of here!" Miharu argued back. "How could our lives be at stake? Panda was tranquillized, not killed." Xiaoyu yelled. "They tranquillised Panda so it'll be easier to kill us." Miharu yelled back. "You're just being paranoid, Miharu." Xiaoyu yelled. While the two were arguing, Tekken Force members erupted out of the school building and performed a fast jumpkick at the two teenage girls, catching them by surprise.

Xiaoyu and Miharu immediately got to their feet and into their fighting stance. "Get rid of the other girl," One Tekken Force member said. The others nodded. Two Force members grabbed Miharu by both arms and started dragging her towards the school gates. "Let go of me you creeps!" Miharu exclaimed as she struggled to break free of their grasps. "Miharu!" Xiaoyu exclaimed and started running towards her friend when the other two members blocked her path. Xiaoyu performed a swift kick aimed at one of the force member's heads and it connected smoothly, toppling him over. Following that, she did a front flip, which landed right on his fallen body and a few low kicks. After he had gotten up, she performed her signature palm strike, which finished him off.

After that, she just witnessed Miharu outside the school and the Tekken Force members closing the gate. Xiaoyu was about to run up to those Force members and beat them up when the other Force member did an uppercut on the unaware Xiaoyu. She yelped as the uppercut hit her right side and the attack made her stumble a little.

"Xiao!" The distant voice of Miharu at the school gates was heard. "Get out of her, Miharu," Xiaoyu said, right before a force member punched her in the stomach, reflexively clutching her stomach after the blow; the wind knocked out of her. Another member did a low sweep, tripping her up. "I'm not leaving you, Xiao!" Miharu shouted, tears forming in her eyes.

Xiaoyu sprang to her feet and performed a double palm strike she called "Flocking birds". The force members got pushed back due to the effect of the move. Xiaoyu got back into her fighting stance; ready for whatever they have to throw at her. "Just go, Miharu, GO!" Xiaoyu shouted. Miharu hesitated, and then broke into a sprint; leaving the school premises. One of the force members got up and took out a pistol. "Now is the time to run." Xiaoyu said to herself and immediately started sprinting in the opposite direction. When she heard the gunshot, she did everything she could to dodge it: cartwheeling, flipping, dive rolling, everything.

Soon she started to hear multiple shots and she knew they were from the other members. _I am so dead_, Xiaoyu thought to herself. After a few minutes, Xiaoyu had just performed a flip but when she tried to sprint again, she tripped up and landed on the ground. _Way to go, Xiao. Now, you're definitely a goner_ Xiaoyu thought to herself. Xiaoyu was heavily panting from all that sprinting she did, so all she could do was turn around and wait for the inevitable. The sunlight was suddenly cut off to her as the Force members stood above her. "See you in hell, Ling Xiaoyu." A Force member said and pointed the gun at Xiaoyu's head. Xiaoyu gulped. _This is it_.

Xiaoyu turned her head away and put a hand up to cover her face, even though it won't do much good in protecting her. She just didn't want to see any of the damage when it was done. She heard yells of pain and then something hitting the ground. No gunshot. Xiaoyu opened her eyes to find three bodies on the ground with shurikens wedged in their necks. Xiaoyu stood up, looking for her mystery saviour. On top of the school building stood a silhouette. It spread its bug-like wings and flew down to Xiaoyu. When it landed in front of her, she recognised him to be Yoshimitsu, a King of Iron Fist tournament participant.

**A/N: Well, that's my first chapter of the first story I'm uploading. I hope you do like it and will continue reading it. I apologise for any grammar or punctuation errors there are but please review! Constructive criticism is appreciated but please no flames, even though you might have such a huge urge to do so….anyways, REVIEW!**


	2. Revelations

A/N: Awww, no reviews? Maybe coz I just sent it yesterday. I have just realised that the equals sign doesn't show up so I can't do all my lil smiley faces and that really sucks. Oh well, haven't got much to say this time so on with the story. Oh, by the way, for the disclaimer (the stuff saying I don't own anything here), see chapter 1.

**Chapter 2: Revelations**

"Thank you ever so much for saving my life, Mr. Yoshimitsu." Xiaoyu said and bowed to show respect. Most people would be a little bit startled by Yoshimitsu's alien-like appearance but Xiaoyu was used to it. "I will protect anyone who does not deserve to die by the hands of the Mishima Zaibatsu." Yoshimitsu said in his robotic voice, his mouth not moving at all.

"The Mishima Zaibatsu…wanted to kill me? But why?" Xiaoyu asked, confusion setting in on her. Ever since Heihachi took her in from China, he had always been nice to her. He would get her anything she wanted as long as she got good grades in school and he even trained Panda to be her bodyguard during the third Iron Fist tournament. He said she was like the granddaughter he never had. There was absolutely no hatred between them. "The Mishima Zaibatsu's intentions are unclear but it did involve your assassination." Yoshimitsu said in his monotone voice.

Xiaoyu couldn't believe her ears. Was all that love Heihachi had given her fake? Was it all just an act to gain her trust? "I was warned of danger but I didn't think Heihachi wanted me killed." Xiaoyu thought aloud. "The Mishima family is ruthless but cursed as well," says Yoshimitsu. "What do you mean by cursed?" Xiaoyu inquired, curiosity getting the best of her.

"It's a long story." Yoshimitsu said simply and spread his wings, getting ready to leave. "Wait!" Xiaoyu shouted. "I'm not going anywhere since Panda won't wake up for a while. Please tell me Mr. Yoshimitsu." Xiaoyu pleaded. " Why would you want to know about this family's dark history?" Yoshimitsu asked. "I have my reasons." Xiaoyu said simply, not wanting to burden him with all her personal motives.

"Very well." Yoshimitsu said, sounding as if he was giving in to her demands. He sat down in a cross-legged position, motioning for her to sit down. Xiaoyu walked over to where Panda was lying and sat down beside it; stroking its fur, staring at Yoshimitsu intently. Yoshimitsu told her the story of Heihachi's hatred towards his son, Kazuya, the deal that was made between the Devil and Kazuya and the love between Jun Kazama and Kazuya, which part of the devil had been genetically shifted to their son, Jin Kazama.

After all that, Xiaoyu blurted out the question that had been haunting her since the end of the third tournament. "Do you know what happened to Jin at the end of the third tournament?"

"He transformed to his devil self and flew away. I am not certain what caused him to do it though." Yoshimitsu said. "Devil self?" Xiaoyu repeated, thinking through these two words. _He can transform into some kind of devil? Doesn't that answer more than a few questions,_ Xiaoyu thought. "I didn't think the Mishima family was so full of hatred. I sure hope Jin doesn't follow in their footsteps." Xiaoyu said, not wanting to think of what it would be like if he had. "I fear it may be too late for Jin." Yoshimitsu stated, getting up.

"Take care, Miss Ling. Farewell." With that, Yoshimitsu spread his wings and flew off. After that, Xiaoyu started shaking Panda gently. "Panda rise and shine." Xiaoyu said cheerfully. Panda let out a soft groan, then got up on hind legs and stretched. Xiaoyu giggled and stood up and well. "Let's get outta here before more Tekken Force show up." Xiaoyu said, a big smile across her face. Panda tilted her head in confusion. Xiaoyu shook her head and started walking towards the front gate. With much difficulty, she hauled it open and the two walked back to Xiaoyu's apartment.

**A/N: There's my second chapter done. Hope it wasn't too bad. I couldn't be bothered typing out the whole story of what had happened to Kazuya and stuff coz I'd figure you guys would already know the story right? Well, you know what to do, send me a review and I jus mite be more enthusiastic bout uploading the next chapter :P, not as good as my equals smiley faces but they're the closest I can get!**


	3. Decisions, decisions, decisions

**A/N: OMG! So many reviews! Ok, jus 4 but still! Thank u for being my very 1st reviewer, Moontearz! I've read your latest chappie and I'm jus jumping up and down screaming "more, more, more, more, MORE!" :D**

**Even tho ur like one of my friends that isnt a huge as tekken fan like me, I appreciated you reading and reviewing vrit-girl:D**

**And Sky,thanks for the welcome! I absolutely love ur stories! It was kinda hard to keep track of them since you kept changing ur penname :P but I'm still a fan of ur stories!**

**And last but not least, I'm so glad that you liked this FlamingFenix! I'll try not to mess it all up.**

**Ok, the disclaimer is on chapter 1 if anyones interested.**

**Now that all thats over, lets get on with the story!**

**Chapter 3: Decisions, decisions, decisions**

Xiaoyu and Panda walked into Xiaoyu's apartment on the third floor. The room was slightly stuffy and the slight darkness hid how messy the apartment was. Since Xiaoyu and darkness clashed majorly **(That's not a word is it? Oh well, it is now :D)**, she pulled open the curtains. Light cascaded into the room. Althought the sun had almost vanished beyond the horizon, what little light there was fell into the room.

The apartment was a mess. There was unwashed plates in the sink of the kitchen, junk food wrappers lying on and around the couch and stacks of DVD's by the television; just to name a few. Xiaoyu had promised herself that she would clean up her apartment today so she went into her bedroom and got changed from her school uniform to the pink floral dress.

Xiaoyu was about to start picking up the wrappers when she saw Panda was nudging something on the ground. She walked towards it and saw an envelope on the floor, by the door. She picked up the envelope and made her way to the couch. "I guess the cleaning will have to wait." Xiaoyu said as she pushed aside some fast food wrappers and sat on the couch, staring at the envelope.

Panda came to her and sat on the floor, looking at the envelope. Xiaoyu remembered the time where she had a massive argument with the tenant to let Panda stay with her. Bringing her mind back on track, she examined the envelope. In neat cursive writing was her name and address on the front. Her eyes caught sight of the Mishima Zaibatsu logo on the top left corner. Mishima Zaibatsu? "This could only mean one thing." Xiaoyu thought aloud as she tore open the envelope. The letter read:

Dear Miss Ling,

You are invited to participate in the King of Iron Fist tournament 5.

Of course, this isn't compulsory. If you wish to sign up, fill in the entry form enclosed and send it back in this envelope. If you wish to take part, the tournament will be held a month from now. We recommend that you stay at the Mishima hotel.

We hope you do take part.

The Mishima Zaibatsu.

Xiaoyu threw the letter aside. "Another tournament? So soon? What if it's a plan to lure me there just so I could be assassinated?" Xiaoyu said to no one in particular. Panda nudged her legs, which caused Xiaoyu to look down at it. Panda shook her head. "You're right, Panda. They couldn't care less if I lived or died. This tournament is probably up for Jin and Kazuya."

"I want to help the Mishima family but how could I? There's no way I could somehow get rid of their devil. I guess there's no point going this time Panda…"Xiaoyu said, feeling utterly helpless. Panda turned her head towards the right. Xiaoyu turned towards that direction. On a small table, near the couch was a slightly worn down photo of Xiaoyu, Panda and Jin.

Xiaoyu instantly smiled when her eyes caught sight of that picture, remembering the days when Jin was around and there wasn't any life threatening problems. "Once again, you're right. I still have to find Jin and there's no doubt he'll be at that tournament. I have a few questions for him." Xiaoyu picked up the letter again and looked at it. "I'll decide later. Right now, I can't make my mind up." Xiaoyu set the letter on the table and began cleaning up her apartment.

**A/N: I have a huge dilemma. I have no idea what to call Panda, her or it. It seems kinda odd when I put it and it also feels odd when I put her. What do you guys think? Theres another chappie done! Hope it wasn't that bad and I hope I'm portraying Xiaoyu the right way….Oh well, review!**


	4. A decision was made

**A/N: Hey! I finally got myself a copy of Tekken 5! I did Xiao's story and I think I prefer my made up ending but ya'll would jus have to wait till that comes:P**

**Answer to Moontearz: Yay, I'm glad you're startin to like Yoshimitsu coz of my story! He is a pretty cool character. Thanks for your opinion on the Panda situation, I think I'll refer to Panda as her.I will read ur latest chappie once I'm done with this chapter.**

**Answer to Kayochen: Thanks for the feedback. I'm glad I did get some criticism coz my story must've had at least a few flaws. Oh well, thanks for letting me know and I'll try to make them better……..if I can :P**

**If anyones interested, disclaimers on chapter 1. Ok, now to get on with the story.**

**Chapter 4: A decision has been made**

A techno alarm ring disrupts the silence in Xiaoyu's bedroom. After a few rings, Xiaoyu lets out an annoyed groan and attempts to block out the rings by putting the pillow over her head. The alarm rings still somehow seeps through. Xiaoyu slammed her fist over the top of it, attempting to cease its cries. The alarm relentlessly continues. Having just about enough of this, she grabbed the alarm clock with both hands, yanked out the cord and hurled it towards the other side of the room. The alarm clock crashed into the wall and the alarm stopped abruptly.

Xiaoyu, now sitting up on her bed with rage crossed with tiredness painted on her face, reluctantly stepped out of the warmth and cosiness of her bed into the sharp chill of the morning air. _I have to get an alarm clock, which isn't that annoying,_ Xiaoyu thought as she let out a giant yawn. She patted Panda, who was sleeping beside her bed, on her head. "Rise and shine Panda." Xiaoyu said in attempted cheerfulness, unable to hide her drowsiness. Panda let out a soft groan and then got on all fours, seeming awake already.

Xiaoyu, in her pink panda pyjamas, walked toward the door like a half-witted zombie and threw open the door. She walked towards the sink of the kitchen and splashed some water on her face, feeling a little more awake from that. She went back into her room, grabbed her uniform and headed for the bathroom. After ten minutes, she emerged from the bathroom in her Mishima High School uniform: a black and white sailor style top with a big blue bow, pinstriped skirt and knee high socks.

Xiaoyu instantly went to the kitchen and got out a cup of two-minute noodles **(you all kno how to make 2 minute noodles right?)**. When she knew it was ready, she took the bowl and started gobbling down the noodles, occasionally looking at her watch. She managed to finish half and just gave the other half to Panda, who was sitting near Xiaoyu's chair, waiting for the noodles. Xiaoyu then stood up, got her bag, which was on the couch, put her shoes on and stood by the door. "Are you ready Panda?" Xiaoyu called. Panda nodded enthusiastically and was immediately by Xiaoyu's side.

After 10 minutes, Xiaoyu was on the street, walking to school with Panda. A lot of people do give her strange looks while she's walking down the street but she doesn't really mind and neither does Panda. When Xiaoyu reached the school, a student with auburn hair came sprinting towards her. "Oh my god! You're alive!" Miharu exclaimed as she reached Xiaoyu and Panda. Just as she said that, she looked around. Everyone around the school grounds was staring at her. "Just…. rehearsing a play." Miharu said, that being the worst cover up in the book. Xiaoyu tried to keep in her laughter as her friend was going red from all the embarrassment. Miharu smiled weakly.Everyone seemed to have bought it and continued what they were originally doing. Xiaoyu instantly burst out laughing. "Oh boy! You should've seen the look on your face when they were all staring at you! And that lame as cover up! I wish I had a camera." Xiaoyu said in between laughs. "Xiao! I was worried sick about you. What happened?" Miharu said, feeling a combination of anger and relief.

"Yoshimitsu came in and saved my ass." Xiaoyu said simply. "Yoshimitsu? As in, the creepy guy from the tournament?" Miharu asked. "The one and only." Xiaoyu said. "What actually happened?" Miharu said, seeming very interested in this whole ordeal. "I'll tell you afterwards. Right now, I should put Panda with the others before school starts." Xiaoyu said, immediately heading towards the school building with Panda and Miharu right behind her.

* * *

School has started. Miharu and Xiaoyu had physics 1st period. Professor Zhang, a famous scientist, had come in to give a lecture on quantum physics. There were rumours that he was planning to make a time machine but he just needed the money to do so. When Xiaoyu had heard this, she wanted to speak to him herself. Xiaoyu recalled herself saying, "I wish I could turn back time…" when she had heard the news of Heihachi's abrupt end.

When the dismissal bell rang, Xiaoyu immediately made her way towards him. He was an old man that did seem smart and wise, much like her grandfather, Wang Jinrei. He was bald but had a very long beard of white. He wore small circular specks, a long white lab coat, white pants and brown polished shoes. "Hello there professor." Xiaoyu started, gaining the professor's attention as he was packing things away. "Hello." Professor Zhang replied.

"I've heard rumours that you might be able to make a time machine if you had the money. Are they correct?" Xiaoyu said, being as formal as she could possibly be. "Yes. You have heard right. I can make a time machine but I need the proper funding." Zhang said in his elderly voice. "I'm pretty sure I can get you that money, under one condition," Xiaoyu said, holding up one index finger. "When you finish making that time machine, I'll be the first to use it. Deal?" Xiaoyu held out a hand.

Zhang was thinking over this opportunity. In the end, he smiled and took her hand. "Deal." They shook, sealing the deal. "How exactly are you going to get that kind of money?" The professor asked. "I've received an invitation to participate in the King of Iron Fist tournament 5. If I win, I'll have more than enough to fund your project." Xiaoyu said, retaining her excitement to remain formal. "The chances of that are unlikely. I've seen how brutal those fighters can be. Are you sure you should even compete?" Zhang said sounding a little concerned. "Don't you worry about that, professor. I'll just train hard and the other fighters won't know what hit them!" Xiaoyu said, pumping a fist into the air, then realising a second late that she had completely blown her formal image.

Xiaoyu glanced at her watch and shrieked. "Argh! I am so late for class! Is there any way I can get a hold of you when I get the money?" Xiaoyu said very quickly, realising that her math teacher'll definitely yell at her. The professor handed her a piece of paper. Xiaoyu snatched it out of her hands, waved at him and sped out of the door, sprinting like she's never sprinted before…even thought she knew it wouldn't do much good.

**A/N: Woah…….I have just noticed how much I repeat words. Sorry, jus cant help it….its bcome a habit! Argh! I'll try and change my ways. This chappies a bit longer coz I wanted u to know my version of Xiao's typical day before school. Hope u liked the humour I've added and I hope it wasn't dry or anything. The bit where Xiao hears bout Heihachi's death was actually spose to be part of the story, not something she remembers doing but I totally forgot about that and remembered it half way thru this chappie! I cudnt be bothered typing it in…..hope that wasn't a big mistake :S**


	5. The Mishima Hotel

**A/N: Hey everybody! Its Thee Slushee back with another chappie!**

**Answer to WolfKeeper989: Yep, a lot more is definitely on the way!**

**Answer to Moontearz: Well, I didn't know a single thing about going to school in Japan, I jus made the whole thing up but I'm glad that it did seem realistic:P and I'm glad that my lil bit of humour was actually funny :P**

**And if anyones interested…….you must've gotten the idea by now.**

**Now, the story.**

**Chapter 5: The Mishima Hotel**

One month has passed. Xiaoyu and Panda were now walking towards the Mishima hotel. They couldn't take a taxi or a bus because they didn't allow animals on board, especially a panda. Xiaoyu was receiving all kinds of strange looks as she walked through the streets with Panda but this was normal for her. The bustling crowds parted as they advanced towards their goal. It didn't matter to Xiaoyu that they had to walk; Mishima hotel wasn't far from where her apartment was. Then why stay there? It would be easier to meet up with her friends from the tournament and meet new comers. Xiaoyu had heard rumours about a fighter her age entering the tournament and she wanted to meet her.

Fifteen minutes later, Xiaoyu and Panda arrive at the hotel. When they were inside, Xiaoyu was awed by the class, giving the impression that only the richest people stay here and as a matter of fact, they do. Even though this was the third time she had come here, she would never get used to it. The carpet was a lovely shade of blue without the tiniest speck of dust on it, the walls were a deep crimson, the receptionist's desk were made from granite that was also a deep crimson and the receptionist's uniform was the same blue as the carpet.

In the lobby, there was already a few fighters here that Xiaoyu recognised from the previous tournament. She also spotted her friends, Hwoarang and Julia, amongst all the other competitors but she wanted to put her stuff in her room first. "Welcome to the Mishima hotel, miss. Do you have a reservation?" The receptionist said in a polite tone, wearing a smile to match. "I'm Ling Xiaoyu and this is Panda. We are participants of the tournament." Xiaoyu said, matching the tone of the receptionist. The receptionist took out a list and scanned it, looking for their names. She took out a card from underneath the desk and gave it to Xiaoyu.

"Ok, Miss Ling. Here is the card key to your room on the second floor, number 13. Your panda must stay on this floor with the rest of the animals." The receptionist said. "What other animals are there?" Xiaoyu asked. " A grizzly bear and a kangaroo." The receptionist answered. Xiaoyu was reminded how bizarre these tournaments were. Xiaoyu left Panda with the receptionist so she could take her to her room. Before Xiaoyu stepped in the elevator, the receptionist called out: "Oh, and Miss Ling? Your roommate has arrived. She's probably still in the room." Xiaoyu nodded and got inside the elevator, wondering who her roommate was. Xiaoyu didn't really mind who her roommate was, she got along with almost everybody.

There was a chime and Xiaoyu was on the second floor. She exited the elevator with her travelling bag trailing behind her. In no time, she was at the door to her room.She sliced the card through the slit by the handle and opened the door slowly. The suite was dark; the only source of illumination was from the moonlight through the open door to the balcony. A figure stood there, who Xiaoyu assumed to be her roommate. Xiaoyu quietly laid down her travelling bag and slowly approached the figure.

**A/N: Well, can you all guess who her roommate is? Ok, its kinda obvious but oh well, lets jus see if you can guess before the next chappie is up :D I'm sorry there hasn't really been any action since the first chapter but all the action comes in when (obviously) the tournament starts so review and tell me what you think?**


	6. A newcomer

**A/N: Heres the 6th chappie of Phoenix Talon brought to you by the one and only, Thee Slushee! **

**Answer to Moontearz: I am soooo happy that u liked that chappie. I thought it was pretty uneventful and should've been longer but as long as the people like it! And I am just screaming with happiness that you like my sense of humour:D**

**For the stuff bout me not owning anything, see chapter 1. Now, to the story.**

**Chapter 6: The newcomer**

"Hi." Xiaoyu said in the friendliest voice she could muster. The figure turned around quickly, obviously startled by Xiaoyu's sudden greeting. She had short brown hair and soft, brown eyes that seemed timid and shy. She wore a short, blue sleeveless top, a light blue jumpsuit that was unzipped, blue and purple elbow pads, gloves and shoes. "Didn't mean to startle you." Xiaoyu said apologetically. "That's ok." The girl said in a soft voice. "You must be the newbie I've been hearing so much about. I'm Ling Xiaoyu." Xiaoyu said, holding out a hand. "Asuka Kazama." The girl said and she grabbed Xiaoyu's hand and shook it.

"K-Kazama?" Xiaoyu asked, obviously not seeing this coming. "Yeah…is there something wrong?" Asuka asked, seeming a bit worried. "No, no, no, no, no. I just know a friend with the same last name as you. Are you related to him?" Xiaoyu said. "I might be. What's his name?" Asuka asked. "Jin Kazama." Xiaoyu said, eagerly waiting her reply. "Jin…"Asuka said as she looked up, scanning her brain for familiarity. Asuka shrugged. "Doesn't ring any bells."

"Well, he should be at this tournament but good luck trying to find him." Xiaoyu said as she walked out onto the balcony and placed her hands on the wooden rail. "What do you mean by that?" Asuka asked. "I knew he was there at the last tournament but I couldn't seem to find him anywhere…"Xiaoyu said, seeming distant, flashbacks occurring in her mind. "You've been in the previous tournament!" Asuka exclaimed, surprised by this fact. "Don't look like it but yeah, I've been in the past two tournaments. No huge gaps between them so it isn't that surprising." Xiaoyu said, being pulled out of memory lane and back to her normal self. "Anyway, knowing Jin, when he finds out about you, he'd want to meet you in person so he'd probably come to you. When you do see him, tell him that I said hi, ok?" Xiaoyu said, a smile spreading on her face.

"Sure." Asuka said and turned her gaze towards the bright, full moon. It fell silent between the two. "What are you doing up here? You should be in the lobby meeting all the contenders. When I first signed up, I couldn't wait to meet them." Xiaoyu said, breaking the silence. "I don't think it's a good idea to make friends with the competition. If I had to actually fight them, I'd probably hold back." Asuka said, continuing her gaze at the moon. "Don't be silly! My friends and I vowed that if we ever had to fight each other, we'll give it our all, no holding back." Xiaoyu said, cutting the air as she said: "no holding back". Asuka brought her gaze from the moon to the ground, considering the option. "I've seen some of my friends here so I'll introduce you to them. Come on!" Xiaoyu said and grabbed Asuka's arm and dragged her out of the room before she could protest.

A few minutes later, Xiaoyu and Asuka emerged from the elevator into the lobby. "They should be around her somewhere…" Xiaoyu said, looking this way and that for her friends. "There they are!" She exclaimed and lead Asuka towards Julia, an American woman wearing denim jeans and a denim jacket, and Hwoarang, a Korean man with read hair and goggles on his forehead, wearing an orange and green vest and black pants. "Here comes little miss sunshine." Hwoarang said as he looked past Julia to Xiaoyu. Julia turned around and wore a welcoming smile. "Xiao! Great to see you again." "Likewise, Jules." Xiaoyu said in a cheerful tone.

"Hey Xiao, who's your friend?" Hwoarang said as he jerked his head towards Asuka. "Asuka, these are my friends, Julia Chang," Xiaoyu motioned towards the American. "And Hwoarang…do you even have a last name?" Xiaoyu said to the Korean. "Not any that I know of but I plan to keep it that way. Shakes off the cops who try to track me down." Hwoarang said with a smirk on his face. "Hwoarang isn't exactly a common name though. It'll still be easy for them to track you down." Julia said, always using logic in any situation. Hwoarang shrugged. "Yeah, well. Can't help that now can I?" Hwoarang said casually. "Anyway, Jules, Hwoarang, I'd like you to meet my roommate, Asuka Kazama."

"Kazama?" Hwoarang shouted, attracting the attention of nearby participants. "Hwoarang, we've got a bit of an audience." Xiaoyu said quietly, motioning towards everybody that was staring. "Sorry bout that folks. You can go back to whatever you were doing." Hwoarang said to the onlookers. They seemed to accept that statement and continued with their conversations. "Are you related to Kazama?" Hwoarang hissed. "Which Kazama?" Asuka said, intimidated by Hwoarang's tone. "Hwoarang, don't scare her!" Julia scalded. "He means Jin Kazama. Hwoarang and Jin have been rivals for a while. Are you related to him?" Julia said a calm voice. "I don't know. Xiaoyu already asked me and I've never heard of him." Asuka said, still a little intimidated by Hwoarang

"Has Steve arrived yet?" Xiaoyu asked, changing the course of this conversation. "I haven't seem him but he should be here soon. Tournament's starting in a few days and he shouldn't be late if he wants to actually be in it." Hwoarang said, giving Asuka a few dangerous glances. Asuka started to feel a little uncomfortable here and Xiaoyu knew it was because of Hwoarang. Upon noticing it, she glared at him. "Hwoarang, you've scared Asuka. Apologise to her right now." Xiaoyu said. Hwoarang sighed and looked at her. "Real sorry, Asuka." Hwoarang wore a friendly smirk. "Hwoarang! Apologise right – what? You actually apologised?" Xiaoyu said, confused by her friend's behaviour.

"Yeah." Hwoarang said casually. "Can't stay mad at a hot chick like you." Hwoarang said and winked at Asuka. This received a punch in the stomach. "Thanks for the compliment but I'd appreciate it if you didn't call me that." Asuka said simply. Hwoarang clutched his stomach and almost doubled over. Everyone had a bit of a laugh, including Asuka. After this, a voice called out behind the group. They all turned around to find a man with blonde hair jogging towards them. "Steve!" Hwoarang rushed up to him, grabbed his hand in a handshake and used the other to pat him on the back. "How ya been Hwoarang?" Steve said in his British accented voice. "It's been good." Hwoarang said, glad to see one of his best friends again. "Hey Jules, hey Xiao. Who's the new girl 'ere then?" Steve asked, motioning towards Asuka. "I'm Asuka Kazama," Steve opened his mouth. "and before you ask, I don't know if I'm related to Jin." Steve closed his mouth again. "You must've been asked that quite a lot from these guys." Steve said. Asuka nodded.

"So, what's everybody in the tournament for?" Julia asked. "I'm here to beat damn Kazama to a pulp!" Hwoarang said, clenching his fist in front of him. "No offence, Asuka." He quickly added when Asuka glared at him. "I'm here to destroy the Mishima Zaibatsu." Steve casually. "Why?" Xiaoyu asked, unable to hold back her curiosity. "That is something I think you don't want to know." Steve said. This statement confused everybody including Xiaoyu. "Anyway, I'm here to save the Mishima family." Xiaoyu said with determination. "And how do you plan on doing that?" Hwoarang said, looking really sceptical. "I met this scientist who can make a time machine if he had the money. I'll win the tournament, give him the money and use it to go back in time to stop Heihachi from throwing Kazuya off the cliff!" Xiaoyu said with a lot of enthusiasm, pumping a fist in the air.

"I don't know if it'll work, Xiao. Everything happens for a reason. If you change the course of the past, it will disrupt the journey of fate and who knows what kind of impact it will have on the present." Julia said. "Cut the spiritual crap, Jules. It could work." Steve said, receiving a glare from Julia. "I need to retrieve that reforestation data." Julia said. "If I don't, my homeland could end up as a desert." Julia said, not wanting to think about what that would look like. "Why are you in, Asuka?" Xiaoyu asked. Since Asuka had been so quiet, Xiaoyu wanted to include her in the conversation. "Revenge." That was all Asuka said.

"Revenge? On who?" Steve asked. "A Chinese man came to my father's dojo and severely beat him up and sent him to hospital. I was told he would enter this tournament." Asuka said. "Xiao, didn't Jin want revenge as well?" Julia asked. "Yeah, he said he wanted to defeat that Ogre guy because it had killed his mother." Xiaoyu said. After that, the group talked about numerous things such as the match ups tomorrow and if there are going to be any surprise entries to the tournament. After a while, they let each other go and went to their rooms. After a while, they were all asleep, waiting for the events the next day will bring.

**A/N: Hey everybody. Originally, this was spose to be 2 separate chappies, separated by the line. I figured that the conversation with Asuka was too short to be one chapter so I added this as well. I hope it isn't too long and the endless conversations weren't too boring. Obviously, the ending was rushed and I am real sorry for that but I ran out of things for them to say :P Hope you liked it anyway.**


	7. A surprise participant

**A/N: Awwwww, no reviews this time? Oh well, maybe coz it was so bad that nobody didn't want to say anything. I didn't think the last chapter was that good but lets hope that I don't screw this chappie up.**

**Chapter 7:A surprise participant**

The next day, Xiaoyu, Asuka, Hwoarang, Julia and Steve were sitting at a table eating breakfast at the Mishima Hotel. They were talking about what each other has been up to before this tournament while scoffing down their breakfasts. "Does anyone have any idea who's running this tournament?" Asuka said, changing the course of their previous conversation. "Yeah, wondered that myself. Heihachi's dead, Jin's a runaway. Maybe it's Kazuya." Steve said and taking a bite out of a croissant.

At the mention of Heihachi, Xiaoyu felt a rush of memories of before the third tournament; how he had taken her in from China and let her stay at his house, how he had bought her anything she wanted and how nice he was to her, just to mention a few. She started rolling around a piece of sushi with a chopstick, trying to take her mind off it all. "Xiaoyu, are you alright?" Asuka asked, concerned by her friend's odd silence. "Huh? What?" Xiaoyu lifted her eyes from her plate to look at a concerned Asuka. "Yeah…I'm fine." Xiaoyu said glumly and returned her gaze to her piece of sushi. "Doesn't sound like your fine to me." Julia said. "No really, it's nothing." Xiaoyu said, trying to shake everybody off the issue. "Come on, Xiao. You could tell us." Steve said in a calm tone. Xiaoyu sighed and looked up at her friends. Xiaoyu opened her mouth to speak when a booming voice sounded throughout the dining area, gaining everybody's attention. "Welcome tournament participants to the Mishima Hotel. Most of you are veteran fighters but for the newcomers, here is a run through the rules and regulations." The tournament official said through a microphone. Most listened to the man, even those that have heard it before but there was a set few who couldn't care less.

"Man, this is the third time I've heard this crap." Hwoarang said, leaning one elbow on the table and placing his head on his hand. Xiaoyu breathed a sigh of relief. "Same here, not that I paid attention the first time." Xiaoyu said, smiling. "You've still gotta tell us what's up, Xiao." Steve said, leaning back on his chair. Xiaoyu pouted. "Well, whatever it was, it's not bothering me now so I don't have to tell you." With that, Xiaoyu stuck her tongue out at Steve. "Guys, be a little considerate, what if Asuka wants to listen." Julia said. "I don't really care about the rules and regulations. All I need to do is fight, KO them or get KO'd and leave, right?" Asuka said. "That's pretty much the system." Hwoarang said. After the rules and regulations part of the speech seemed to have finished, the group turned their attention towards the tournament official. "Tomorrow you will receive your fight schedules so take the time today to get some training done because the tournament officially starts tomorrow." The tournament official left the stage (if you call a stage a little bit of ground that's more elevated than everything else) and everybody clapped unenthusiastically.

After this, the group got out of their chairs and stood by the door of the hotel. "What's everyone going to do today?" Steve asked. "Well, I plan to – " Julia was cut off as she caught sight of a …big…Japanese man sprinting towards her with a bouquet of flowers from the other side of the dining area. "Oh no, it's him. I'll catch you later guys." Julia quickly said and flung the doors open to the hotel and started to jog in one direction. "Um…o..kay." Xiaoyu managed to get out while the rest of the group just stood there gaping in the direction Julia ran off in. "I'm going to go do some training" Steve said. Everybody shook their heads and looked back at Steve. "Training? Steve, you have one day to do whatever you want in Tokyo, and you're going to train?" Hwoarang asked. "Yep. Don't wanna end up losing on the first round, eh?" Steve said and headed towards the elevator, going to the 5th floor, which is a training centre. "Well, I'm going down to the arcade. Japanese arcades are kick-ass!" Hwoarang said. "You guys coming?" Asuka shrugged. "Haven't got anything else better to do." Asuka said casually. "Xiao?" Hwoarang looked at Xiaoyu. "First, I'll go check up on Panda. You guys go on ahead, I'll catch up." Xiaoyu said. "Alright, let's go Asuka." Hwoarang said. "And just where do you think you're going?" Hwoarang instantly froze as soon as he heard the first word. He turned around slowly to see a man wearing a Tae Kwon Do suit with crossed arms.

"Master Baek? I was just –"

"Forget what you planned. We are going to train."

"Train! But the arcade – "

"Videogames will not help you. You do want to win the tournament right?"

"Not really, I just want to beat the crap out of Kazama."

"If you want to beat Kazama, you'll need to train."

"But I've trained heaps before today."

"Don't make me drag you."

Hwoarang hung his head, defeated. "Try not to have too much fun without me." Hwoarang said glumly as he followed his master towards the elevator. "Phew! Am I glad my grandpa isn't here." Xiaoyu said, obviously relieved. "Uh, Xiaoyu? I think you spoke too soon." Asuka said, looking past her. Xiaoyu turned around and shrieked in surprise. "Grandpa? What are you – how did you – didn't you say – I thought you said – huh!" Xiaoyu said, a huge amount of questions formed in her throat and were fighting to get through. "Xiaoyu, it has been some time since I last saw you." Wang said in his elderly voice. Xiaoyu opened her mouth to start firing questions at him but he held up a hand. "All questions shall be answered later," Xiaoyu closed her mouth again. "Right now, we must train." Xiaoyu looked as shocked as Hwoarang did.

"Train! But grandpa –"

"No buts, Xiaoyu. I want to see how much you have improved."

"What about Panda?"

"She is fine. I have checked up on her for you. Now, we should go."

Xiaoyu sighed. "Looks like you're on your own, Asuka." Asuka nodded. Wang looked at Asuka and scans her from her feet to her head. He nodded and lead Xiaoyu to the elevator while Asuka headed out of the door and towards the nearest arcade.

**A/N: That ends another chappie. Tournament will start soon so you don't have to wait long. I hope I didn't utterly screw this chappie up as well. Would be good if you told me so please REVIEW!**


	8. The tournament begins

**A/N: Hey, Thee Slushee here with the chapter 8. This ones the one you've all been waiting for, the tournament begins! It was really annoying coz I was typing it up and then muh comp froze so I had to do it all again! ARGH! From now on, I'm saving half way thru the chappie :P**

**Answer to Moontearz: Its ok if u cudnt review it as soon as I put em up. It was cool that you reviewed both chappies and I will check out ur story after this is done.**

**Answer to Krappkarmin: YAY! A new reviewer! I'm glad that you liked the last chappie and I hope you'll like this one too.**

**Answer to WolfKeeper989: You don't say much do you? Oh well, I still appreciate your reviews and I'm glad you liked it. Lets jus hope I don't screw it up :P**

**Chapter 8: The tournament begins**

Dawn has broken in Tokyo. Although the sun has yet to rise over the horizon, the night was already lightening up, a lovely shade of blue spilt across the sky. In their suite, Xiaoyu and Asuka were sleeping peacefully on their beds. Sudden knocks at the door disrupted the silence. Xiaoyu groaned and shielded her face with her covers. A couple more knocks were sounded, indicating that Xiaoyu should get out of bed. She pulled open her covers and rested her feet on the floor, getting used to the morning chill. Asuka had sat up on her bed, rubbing her eyes, wearing a plain light blue singlet with matching shorts. More knocks were sounded. "I'm coming," came Xiaoyu's tired reply. She got off her bed, wearing her panda pyjamas and moved slowly towards the door, scratching her head of messy hair. She pulled open the door, still half asleep, eyelids only half open. "Hello, Miss Ling," came the clear voice of a tournament official. "Here are the fight schedules for you and Miss Kazama for today," The tournament official handed her two sheets of paper.

"Thank you." Xiaoyu said quietly to the official. "Breakfast will be in half an hour." The official said and disappeared down the corridor to the next room. Xiaoyu closed the door and looked at the papers, not actually reading them. "Who was that, Xiaoyu?" Asuka asked in the same tired voice. "An official with the fight schedules." Xiaoyu said, rubbing her eyes. "What time is it?" Asuka asked. Xiaoyu glanced at the clock on the side of the bed. It read 6:30. _Good thing I didn't put the alarm on that clock,_ Xiaoyu though, remembering the dozens of clocks that have broken due to the alarm. "Half past 6," came Xiaoyu's drowsy tone. "Why wake up this early?" Asuka said as she got out of bed and pulled open the curtains. "The sun's not even out yet." Asuka said. "That's something you're going to have to get used to in these tournaments." Xiaoyu said and handed Asuka one of the fight schedules, feeling more awake now. Asuka scanned through the page and set it down on her bed. "I bags the bathroom." Asuka said and with incredible speed for someone who had just woken up, she grabbed her clothes and went into the bathroom. "Well, don't take too long. Breakfast is in half an hour." Xiaoyu shouted through the bathroom door. She sat on her bed and scanned through the schedule. Her first match was with Roger Jr. Roger Jr. wasn't in the past two tournaments so Xiaoyu had never seen or some into contact with him. Her match wasn't until 9 pm so she had plenty of time to train and come up with strategies.

Half an hour later, Xiaoyu and Asuka arrive at the dining hall. They made their way towards a table at the far side where the others were sitting at. "What did you think of the wake up call, Asuka?" Hwoarang said, smirking a little. "I don't think I'll ever get used to it." Asuka said. "And neither will I." Xiaoyu said, smiling. The two took their seats and started eating their breakfast **(Is what they're eating important?)**. "Julia, what the hell happened yesterday? You just ran off with that Japanese dude chasing you." Hwoarang said. "Well, it's a bit odd. Ever since I first saw him, he just started chasing me with a bouquet and yelling stuff in Japanese that I can't understand." Julia said. "Yesterday I managed to lose him but I got lost. It was a good thing I managed to get back at all." Julia said. "Looks like someone likes you." Steve said. "Who's everybody fighting?" Julia said, changing the subject entirely. "I'm fighting this guy named Raven." Hwoarang said casually. "He must be one of the newbies." Xiaoyu said. "Don't take him lightly, Hwoarang. This guy is pretty mysterious and you don't want to underestimate him." Steve warned. "Relax, I can take him." Hwoarang said casually. "I'm versing Craig." Asuka said. "Marduk? You better watch out, Asuka. That guy's relentless." Hwoarang said. "Don't worry, there's no way I'm losing to him." Asuka said. "My fight's with Bryan." Steve said. "I heard that he has something installed in him. You better be careful, Steve. He might test it on you." Julia said, sounding a little bit concerned. "Don't worry, Jules. I'll make sure he doesn't get the chance to." Steve said, holding out a fist in front of him.

"I'm up against King." Julia said. "Oh boy, you've gotta try pretty hard to beat him. He whooped my ass at the last tournament." Xiaoyu said. "Yeah, he's got some pretty damaging throws." Steve said. "And I'm versing Roger Jr." Xiaoyu said. "Roger Jr? He must be another newcomer." Hwoarang said. "I haven't heard of him either." Steve said. After everybody finished their breakfast, Steve stood up. "I'm gonna do some training. My fight's in 3 hours." Steve said. "I'll come with you, my fight's up second." Julia said, standing up. When those two had gone, it was just Xiaoyu, Asuka and Hwoarang. "Why aren't you guys going to train?" Asuka asked. "Same reason you're not. My fight isn't til 4. I'll train later." Hwoarang said. "So, are we going to the arcade again?" Xiaoyu asked. "We'd better go before our mentors see us." Hwoarang said, looking around. "Let's go now." Asuka said. She stood up and made her way to the hotel entrance. Hwoarang and Xiaoyu followed suit and the three of them moved hastily towards the nearest arcade.

* * *

**(Since I made this before Tekken 5 was released in NZ, I thought Roger Jr. would be similar to Roger. Even tho it is released, I don't really want to change this fight scene so please don't be mad with me!)**

It was drawing near 9 'o clock. The moon shone it's eerie light on the wilderness. The long dandelion-like plants wisped this way and that as if the wind controlled them like puppets. Xiaoyu stood here, waiting for her opponent. Xiaoyu's hair was wisped in different directions like the long plants that reached her waist. The moon provided the only source of illumination so Xiaoyu knew this was going to be a tough match. Not only did she have to fare off against her opponent's fighting prowess, but also it was a little bit dark so some attacks she might not see coming. Xiaoyu started to shiver and crossed her arms, trying to stay warm. She could have at least brought something to keep her warm. All of a sudden, she heard the sound of grass crunching. Her opponent was here. Xiaoyu shifted her gaze from the ground to the figure standing before her and was surprised at what she saw. "I'm fighting a kangaroo?" Xiaoyu thought aloud.

Standing before her was a fully-grown kangaroo that was about as tall as Xiaoyu was. She was wearing red boxing gloves. Inside her pouch sat a joey that wore yellow boxing gloves. If the circumstances were different, Xiaoyu would've thought this was cute but she couldn't think that. She was about to beat both of them up and the last thing she wanted to do was hold back. If she did, Roger Jr. would probably end up beating her and her hope of saving the Mishima family would be shattered to a million pieces. After a while of studying Xiaoyu, Roger Jr. wound up one fist and then got into her fighting stance. Xiaoyu bowed and got into hers. "Ready? FIGHT!" shouted the tournament official (who was standing there the whole time…same with a paramedic).

Roger Jr. attacked first, unleashing a couple of punches and an uppercut. Xiaoyu managed to block the punches but the uppercut hit her square in the jaw. Xiaoyu gritted her teeth, trying to drown out the searing pain in her jaw. With lightning speed, Xiaoyu performed three slaps, ending up in her phoenix stance. Roger Jr. started to do a series of low kicks but Xiaoyu jumped over the first one, spun around and kicked the kangaroo, making it turn around. Xiaoyu took advantage of this and performed a back grab on the unsuspecting kangaroo. Roger Jr. immediately sprung off the ground and kicked Xiaoyu in the face, making her fly back and hit the ground. Xiaoyu felt something trickle down her nose and she knew it was her blood. She wiped it off with the back of her hand and was about to get up when she saw Roger Jr. high in the air about to knee her on the ground. Xiaoyu gasped and rolled out of the way. When she got back up, Roger Jr. performed a forward dive roll but Xiaoyu avoided this by cartwheeling. Xiaoyu couldn't help but notice that some of these moves seemed familiar but she couldn't place why.

Why her back was turned, she did a couple of backhand slaps and a right hook kick, sending Roger Jr. in the air. She followed this up by performing a double palm thrust. Roger Jr. got up and tackled Xiaoyu to the ground. This was when the joey came into play. While the mother punched Xiaoyu in the face, the joey punched Xiaoyu in the stomach. After Roger Jr. had finished its array of punches, Xiaoyu was feeling pain in both areas. When Xiaoyu got up, she realised where she had seen these moves before. Roger Jr.'s moves were similar to King's moves. The fact that she had lost that match with King was troubling but she can't lose to Roger Jr. Xiaoyu performed her signature combo but Roger Jr. had blocked all attacks. Xiaoyu went back to her phoenix stance and tripped her up. Xiaoyu performed a low kick to keep her on the ground. Roger Jr. got up and performed a low kick but Xiaoyu had predicted this and blocked it. While she was rising, she executed a high kick, which sent the kangaroo flipping. When she landed on the ground, she arched her back in pain and then laid still.

"Ling Xiaoyu is the victor." The tournament official said. Xiaoyu walked over to the body, which the paramedic was looking at her now. "There are no serious injuries." The paramedic said. Xiaoyu breathed a sign of relief. Xiaoyu knelt beside the body and put her hand on her shoulder. "You were a worthy opponent." The mother opened her eyes slightly and looked at Xiaoyu. A warm smile spread across Xiaoyu's face. After the paramedic touched up her nose, Xiaoyu stood up and walked towards a black limousine, which took her back to the Mishima hotel.

**A/N: Well, there goes another chappie. This was my thought on how Roger Jr. would fight BEFORE Tekken 5 was released in NZ. If you don't like it, then I'm sorry but I thought the fight scene was fine the way it was so I left it. I hope the fight scene turned out ok and hope it was exciting. REVIEW!**


	9. Unexpected matchup

**A/N: Thee Slushee, back with chapter 9. I am so happy nobody really cared that I based Roger Jr more on Roger so that was cool :D.**

**Answer to Skylight Angel: YAY! Another review from you! Its ok if you havent been able to read and review and stuff but I'm glad you did review! And is this soon enough?**

**Answer to Moontearz: Yeah, I didn't really want to write bout Xiaoyu beating up Roger Jr but she had to beat someone in the tournament. Glad that you did enjoy it.**

**Chapter 9: Unexpected match-up**

The next morning, Xiaoyu arrived in the dining hall. She had slept in a bit since she was drained of her energy from her match yesterday. She headed towards their usual table and noticed that Steve wasn't there. "Hey, where's Steve?" Xiaoyu asked. "Steve got eliminated yesterday." Hwoarang said. Xiaoyu gasped in shock. "How? He's an incredible fighter. He can't have gotten beaten in the first round." Xiaoyu said, taking a seat next to Asuka. "Even with all that training, Bryan still had that generator in him." Asuka said. "He tested it out on Steve." Julia said. Xiaoyu couldn't believe it. One of them was already eliminated. "Is he alright?" Xiaoyu asked, concerned. "He's in the hospital, recovering from a head injury, a broken arm and a dislocated shoulder." Hwoarang said. "Oh my god, we have to go see him when we get the chance." Xiaoyu said, saying it as if she was demanding it. "We are, probably after breakfast or after all our fights." Julia said.

"When is everybody's fight?" Asuka asked. Everybody picked scanned through the pieces of paper that lay beside their plates, since they didn't bother reading it before. After a few seconds, Xiaoyu shrieked. "What's wrong, Xiao?" Julia said. Everybody lifted their gaze from the paper to Xiaoyu. "I'm fighting Grandpa!" Xiaoyu yelled, attracting the attention from people nearby, Wang included. Wang got out of his seat and made his way towards Xiaoyu. "It appears the next round of the tournament has us facing each other." Wang said. "Yeah, and I'm so gonna beat you Grandpa." Xiaoyu said with a smirk on her face. "We shall see when the time comes." With that, Wang made his way back to his table. "Anyway, I'm versing someone named Anna Williams." Asuka said. "Do not, I repeat, do not be fooled by her appearance." Hwoarang said, both hands cutting through the air while simultaneously shaking his head. "Yeah, she's an assassin, isn't she?" Julia said. "Assassin?" Asuka and Xiaoyu said simultaneously. "Why are you worried, Xiao?" Hwoarang said, but it appeared as if she had never heard him. "Xiao?" Hwoarang asked again.

Xiaoyu was going through the thought that had just occurred to her over and over again. _What if Anna was sent from the Zaibatsu to kill me? What if the Tekken Force members were just a warning? Isn't there another assassin in this tournament? What if both of them were sent to kill me?_ Xiaoyu had never really thought about why they were in the tournament before but now, fear was stirring up inside her._ No way, Xiao. You're just being paranoid. They couldn't care less if I lived or died. I don't play a part in their plots…or do I? What if I'm more important than I think I am and they do want to kill me? There you go again, Xiao. The Zaibatsu would want Jin or Kazuya more than a scrawny Chinese teenager like me. _While the battle of voices in Xiaoyu's head continued, she just stared wide-eyed at something in the distance and gaping so widely you could fit a saucer in it. Xiaoyu was brought back to reality with a swift movement of Asuka's hand in front of her eyes. "Care to fill us in, Xiao?" Hwoarang asked. "Sorry bout that guys," Xiaoyu said, scratching the back of her head. "There was a war between the voices in my head."

"Could you enlighten us on why there was a war in the first place?" Julia asked. Xiaoyu hesitated. She looked down, trying to phrase her next sentence. She couldn't just say: "The Mishima Zaibatsu tried to kill me once and I think Anna and…that other assassin, are here to finish the job." She didn't want to freak her friends out. Just then, Xiaoyu noticed that on her fight schedule, her match was up first. This was her ticket out of this situation. "I'd love to tell you the whole story but my match is up first so I gotta go train. Seeya!" Xiaoyu said really quickly as she stood up, waved quickly and made a mad dash to the elevator. As soon as she was inside, she let out a sigh of relief. _Saved by the tournament_, Xiaoyu thought to herself. Hopefully her friends won't bring up the subject again so she won't have to explain it to them. Xiaoyu brushed that thought aside and thought about her match with Wang. Xiaoyu knew all to well that one should never underestimate her grandfather. _All I need to do is to not fall for any of Grandpa's tricks and I'm home free, _Xiaoyu thought to herself. A big smile spread across Xiaoyu's face. Something told her that this was going to be an interesting match.

(Ok, yet another fight scene without the help of Tekken 5. When I found out that poolside was one of the stages, I've never really seen a proper screenshot or anything and I thought that this was actually beside a pool instead of in one so really sorry bout that and plus Wang's moves I got from Tekken Tag so, yet again, really sorry)

Xiaoyu had finally arrived at the poolside, realising she was already a little late. She saw her grandfather sitting on the ground, meditation and walked towards him. "Late as usual, Xiaoyu." Wang said, without even opening her eyes as Xiaoyu drew closer. Wang's talents awed Xiaoyu. Wang opened his eyes and saw the look of surprise on Xiaoyu's face. "I can sense your aura." Wang said simply. A look of confusion now reached Xiaoyu's features. She vigorously shook her head. "Let's do this, Grandpa." Xiaoyu said, getting into her fighting stance. Wang nodded and got into his. "Ling Xiaoyu vs. Wang Jinrei," the tournament official shouted through a megaphone. "Ready? FIGHT!"

Xiaoyu started off the match with a bit of her usual combo. Since Wang had trained with Xiaoyu before, he knew her moves inside and out so he blocked them with ease. Wang performed two kicks; one aimed at Xiaoyu's head, the other aimed at her shins. Xiaoyu managed to block the first kick but the second one connected with her shins. Wang followed this up by performing a rising uppercut, which caught Xiaoyu by surprise. The uppercut hit Xiaoyu on the chin, which was so powerful, she did a backward flip and landed on the ground with a painful thus against the tiled surface. Xiaoyu performed a quick backward roll, her back aching as well as her jaw. Wang performed three left punches but Xiaoyu blocked them easily. Wang was temporarily vulnerable after the third punch so Xiaoyu took advantage of this and performed her signature palm thrust, known as Storming Flower. Wang got flung back from the power of the move. Xiaoyu quickly advanced on him and tried to perform a low sweep but Wang was already on his feet by the time she got there and performed a palm thrust, much like Xiaoyu's own, which sent her flying back. Xiaoyu performed another backward roll and saw her grandfather start sprinting towards her.

Xiaoyu held her ground, waiting for the perfect moment to cartwheel out of the way. If she did it too early, her grandfather would just switch directions and charge at her. If she did it too late, the charge would've been landed._ And if I do it wrong, I might end up in the pool, _Xiaoyu thought to herself. After the first four steps, Wang began to slip. Xiaoyu noticed this and dropped her guard. Wang's back collided with the tiled ground and a loud crack was sounded, followed by a painful groan. "Grandpa!" Xiaoyu exclaimed, abandoning her fighting stance and hurrying over to Wang. "Arrrrrgggghhh…….my back…….." Wang said in a broken voice and he tried to withhold the pain. The paramedics that have been standing by rushed over to Wang and slowly turned him over, examining his back. "His spine has been dislocated in two places. I'm afraid he won't be able to continue this fight." The paramedic said to Xiaoyu as the others put him on a stretcher and walked towards the ambulance outside the premises. 

"Ling Xiaoyu is the winner of this round." The tournament official said through his megaphone. The voice had surprised Xiaoyu and she was confused by his announcement. "Hey, I didn't win the match. He fell over. I had nothing to do with it." Xiaoyu said to the tournament official.

"Nobody won the match, when Grandpa gets better-"

"Wang was unable to continue the battle. You won by default."

"But what about-"

"Wang has been eliminated from the tournament."

With that, the official strode away from the scene. Xiaoyu thought it was unfair how Wang had been eliminated because he couldn't continue the battle. They should replay the match when he recovers. Then again, it might take a long time to recover fully from an injury like that, especially at his age. _He could've beaten me._ Xiaoyu immediately sprinted towards the ambulance, hoping to catch it before it goes. "Excuse me, I'm his granddaughter. Can I accompany him to the hospital?" Xiaoyu asked as soon as she saw the paramedic, about to get in the driver's seat. "Sure, hop in."

**A/N: Yeah, I kno. The fight scene's kinda short but hey, if Wang didn't get injured, he would've wasted her! Don't get me wrong, Xiaoyu's my fav character but I want to make this realistic (as far as a video game goes). Well, I hope you liked this chappie anyway and if u did, more will definitely on the way, possibly tomorrow :P REVIEW!**


	10. The truth has been revealed

**A/N: Hey peoples! Its Thee Slushee back the next day to upload chapter 10 of my story, Phoenix Talon :D. If any Steve fans read the last chappie, then I am sooo sorry I made him lose on the first round. Originally, it was going to be Hwoarang but I need him later in the story so I needed someone else to lose but I thought that if Steve had to lose, he must have to get beaten up pretty bad.**

**Answer to moontearz: I'm really glad you liked that chappie and…you do have a point :P Its good nobody really cares if there's like an error in this which is awesome! Like I've said every time, I'll chek out ur story after I write this chappie.**

**Now, on with the 10th chapter!**

**Chapter 10: The truth has been revealed**

Xiaoyu had exited Wang's room after spending one hour at his bedside and was now in the elevator, heading to Steve's room. A few minutes flew by, and she was standing outside a room. _This better be the right one, _Xiaoyu thought as she took a deep breath and pushed open the doors. She breathed a sigh of relief as she saw her friends on one side of the bed and the injured Steve on his bed."Hey Xiao. How'd your match go?" Julia asked, being the first one to notice Xiaoyu. "Well, I won." Xiaoyu said glumly. "You don't seem too happy for someone who had won their second match." Asuka said. "I won by default. My grandpa injured his back." Xiaoyu said. "Is he alright?" Julia asked. "Yeah, he's a couple floors higher." Xiaoyu said. "Anyway, how're you doing, Steve?"

"Well, I can't even move my left arm and I've got a splitting headache." Steve said calmly, his face a little red from the beating he took the day before. "Even with all the training I've done, the bloke totally pounded me. I was doing pretty well in the first half of the battle and then he started laughing maniacally and his punches and kicks became a whole lot more powerful. I tried to block 'em but he broke my arm!" _Damn, now Bryan is someone I do not want to verse,_ Xiaoyu thought to herself. "Hey Xiao, would you like to continue your story?" Hwoarang asked, a smirk spreading across his face. "What story?" Xiaoyu asked but then gasped when it hit her. They haven't forgotten bout her trance and the war between the voices in her head. _There's gotta be a way out of this, _Xiaoyu thought but then, a smirk appeared on her face. "Don't you have a match soon, Hwoarang?" Xiaoyu asked. "Don't try to get your way out of this one, Xiao." Hwoarang said. "Uh, Hwoarang? You do have a match with Lei in an hour." Julia said. He looked back at Xiaoyu and she had an expression on her face saying: "I told you so." Hwoarang groaned. "Ok, I'm outta here. Seeya round, Steve." Hwoarang said. "Later Hwoarang." With that, Hwoarang exited the room.

"Now what's that story Hwoarang was talking about?" Steve asked. Asuka and Julia looked at Xiaoyu expectantly. There was no way out of that one. She had to explain it in the most suddle way possible. She didn't want to freak them out. She took a deep breath. "The Tekken force tried to…..I think that Anna's here coz…..The Mishima Zaibatsu wants…." Xiaoyu said, trying different approaches. _Ok, this was harder than I thought. Looks like I'm going to have to tell them the simplest way I can, even if it'll totally freak them out. There's no other way._ Xiaoyu sighed. "The Tekken Force tried to kill me before the tournament and I have a feeling that Anna and that other assassin are here to finish the job." After she finished, she put her hands up in front of her face as if she was prepared to take a blow. "Are you serious, Xiaoyu?" Asuka asked. Xiaoyu hesitantly nodded. "The other assassin being Nina Williams?" Steve asked. "Yeah, I think so…maybe I'm jus being paranoid." Xiaoyu said. "Do you know why they tried to kill you in the first place?" Julia asked. "I don't know but trust me, if Yoshimitsu didn't throw them shurikens, I wouldn't be standing here right now." Xiaoyu said in a serious tone, which didn't suit Xiaoyu at all. "Don't worry, Xiao. We'll watch your back. If they come as much as 5 metres close to you, we'll beat the crap out of them!" Asuka said, pounding a fist into her open palm. "I'd help too but…you know." Steve said, jerking his head towards his injuries. "I would definitely want to help and I'm sure Hwoarang would as well." Julia said. "We'll be like your bodyguards." Asuka said. "I don't think it's a good idea you guys get involved. You might get killed or I'm just being paranoid." Xiaoyu said, trying to talk them out of their decision. "Besides, Panda would always be my bodyguard."

"How did you almost get killed last time?" Steve asked. "They tranquillised Panda." Xiaoyu put her hands behind her back and started shuffling one foot. "Then we're backup!" Asuka exclaimed. "Whether you like it or not, we're looking out for you." Julia stated. Defeated, Xiaoyu wore a big smile on her face. "Thanks heaps guys!"

**A/N: A shorter chappie this time with no action but still hope you liked it! REVIEW!**


	11. The end of the line

**A/N: Awww, no reviews for the last chappie? Oh well, even if nobody reviewed, I'm still gonna keep updating :P Don't be fooled by the title, this isnt the last chapter. I tweaked the end of the fight a little because of a request one of my friends gave me. **

**Chapter 11: The end of the line**

The next day, Xiaoyu and Asuka arrived at their usual table. "Hey Xiao, we were just talking about you." Hwoarang said. "I told him about your little situation Xiao." Julia said. Xiaoyu and Asuka took their seats. "Why the hell didn't you tell us earlier?" Hwoarang asked, a little angry because she didn't say anything before. "I didn't want to get you guys worried and besides, I might just be paranoid." Xiaoyu argued back. "You could've gotten killed and we wouldn't know why!" Hwoarang said, raising his voice a little. "Hwoarang, calm down." Asuka said. "Yeah, and be a little less…loud." Julia said. Hwoarang sighed. "Don't you ever hide something like that from us again, Xiao." Hwoarang said, trying to sound annoyed but she could hear the concern in his voice. "So, who's up against who?" Asuka said. Everyone took a look at their sheets. Julia and Hwoarang gasped at the same time. "What's wrong?" Asuka asked. "We're fighting each other." Julia and Hwoarang said simultaneously. "Well, it's time to see which one of you two is the better fighter?" Xiaoyu said. "I think we already know who that is." Hwoarang said, smoothing down his hair. "Yeah, you better watch out, Hwoarang." Julia said. "I'm fighting him…"Asuka said, sounding dark. "Who?" Hwoarang asked. "The man who sent my father to hospital…Feng Wei."

"Well, I am absolutely sure you can kick his ass all the way to the moon and back!" Xiaoyu shouted enthusiastically. "I'm not that entirely sure. He had severely injured my father…I am his pupil…I might not be able to do it." Asuka said sounding a little worried. She has come this far and now, she doubted herself. "Don't say things like that Asuka. You can totally waste this guy." Hwoarang said. "How do you know? You haven't seen me fight!" Asuka argued. This had definitely shut everyone up. They haven't seen her fight before so they don't know how good she is. "Well, if you got an invitation to enter this tournament, you must be good." Xiaoyu said. "Well, I'll give it my best and if I lose, I would be pretty bummed for quite a while." Asuka said, slowly starting to smile. "I'm up against Kazuya." Xiaoyu said, knowing everybody's reaction to this. "Kazuya Mishima?" Julia asked making sure that this was the same Kazuya she was talking about. Xiaoyu nodded. "I don't know about this. Xiao. That guy might have some issues but he's one helluva fighter. This will probably be one of your toughest matches yet." Hwoarang said. "Great, I'm fighting the guy I'm trying to save. Now doesn't that suck?" Xiaoyu said casually. "Don't take him lightly, Xiao." Julia said seriously. "Yeah, I know. He packs one helluva punch but all I gotta do is try my best and hopefully, I won't get beaten up too bad." Xiaoyu said and smiled weakly. After they've finished their breakfast. "Well, we gotta go train. Our match is up first." Hwoarang said, standing up. "Yeah. Say hi to Steve for us, ok?" Julia said, standing up as well. "Sure." Asuka said. "Good luck to the both of you." Xiaoyu shouted as they started making their way to the elevator. "Well, let's head over to see Steve." Asuka said, standing up "And don't forget my Grandpa." Xiaoyu said, standing up as well. The two of them exited the hotel and took a taxi to the hospital.

* * *

It was now late afternoon. Xiaoyu was making her way up flights of stairs to reach the roof. _This is pathetic, Xiao. You should have more energy than that_, Xiaoyu thought as she began to feel a little bit tired from the climb. Finally, she had reached the top. She was awed by the height of this building and the height of many others as she looked down from the edge. She turned away from the edge of the building and saw her opponent, Kazuya, facing the other way. "Ling Xiaoyu vs Kazuya Mishima." The tournament official yelled through a megaphone, even though that was completely unnecessary. Kazuya had turned to face Xiaoyu. When he saw her face, he gasped in shock but then that turned into a look of pure hatred. _Why does he seem so angry at me?_ Xiaoyu thought as she saw his face. She vigorously shook her head and got into her fighting stance. Kazuya got into his. "Ready? FIGHT!" 

Kazuya didn't wait a second as he rushed up to Xiaoyu and performed a deadly 4 hit combination. When the last punch was dealt to her right side, Xiaoyu started to slowly fall to the ground. Kazuya didn't give her a chance though and he performed two low spinning kicks, making her airborne. Following this, he did a punch combo and finished it off with a right splits kick. When Xiaoyu hit the ground, she could feel it cracking beneath her, which gave more pain to her back. Xiaoyu quickly rolled back, feeling pain everywhere. _Man, this guy is strong! I've gotta land at least one attack on him,_ Xiaoyu thought. She decided to perform a juggle of her own. She performed a back flip, which got Kazuya in the air. Following that, she did two slaps, which got her into reverse stance, two backhand slaps and part of her usual combo. Kazuya didn't seem fazed by her combo. Kazuya then started spinning around on the ground, lightning coursing through him. Xiaoyu was wondering what he was doing but then remembered that Jin performed this move when they used to spar together. It was his powerup move. A smirk spread across Xiaoyu's face as she started to walk behind him, hands facing towards him. When he had unleashed his uppercut, a circle of yellow energy formed around Xiaoyu and she unleashed her powerup move. It hit him right in the back._ Yes! I think I've got this match now!_ Xiaoyu thought, but after that powerup, she felt a little tired._ I think I spoke too soon._ Kazuya got up and seeing how tired Xiaoyu was, a smirk spread across his face. He performed a fast uppercut at Xiaoyu, screaming "DORYA!" as he performed it.

Xiaoyu felt too weak to get up. "Kazuya Mishima is the victor." The tournament official said. Kazuya didn't think this was over though. Before the paramedic could look at her, he walked up to Xiaoyu's fallen body, grabbed her wrist, dragged her across the concrete ground and held her over the edge of the building. "Mr Mishima, what are you doing?" The official exclaimed. "What are you doing, Mr Mishima?" Xiaoyu asked, her voice hoarse and broken. "I'm doing to you what you did to me all those years ago." Kazuya said, his voice sounding menacing. "What do you mean? I only saw you for the first time last tournament." Xiaoyu said, wanting to find out why he's doing this to her. "Don't play dumb with me, girl. I know it was you who did this to me thirty seven years ago." Kazuya hissed. "Thirty seven years? I wasn't even born then. You've got to believe me Mr. Mishima, I'm not the person you're after!" Xiaoyu shouted, desperately trying to get herself out of this situation. Kazuya looked away for a second, thinking this through. He threw her back onto the roof like a rag doll. "You're lucky I didn't end it there." Kazuya said dangerously and exited the scene. Xiaoyu got on one knee, trying to at least stand up. When the paramedic was going to help her, Xiaoyu said: "No, I'm fine." In the end, Xiaoyu did manage to stand up and she made her way back down the flights of stairs with difficulty. She finally made it to the limousine and when she sat inside it, waiting for it to take her back to the hotel, she wondered what on earth Kazuya was talking about.

**A/N: Well, it seems the tournament has come to an end for Xiaoyu. This isn't the end of the story though so you should expect more from me. Why on earth did Kazuya do what he did? Let's see if you can guess why through your reviews…you won't be finding out next chappie tho….or maybe the next one….or the next one…..but you will find out, if you keep reading!**


	12. Three down, two to go

**A/N: Alas, the school holidays are gonna end soon so I mite not update as much as I usually do (which is everyday :P) but do keep on reading this! I'm not sure if the juggle that Kazuya does actually works but you could try it out and let me know. If you don't know the moves, its that 4 hit combo he does that's sorta like Jin's kazama style 5 hit combo, then spinning demon, flash punch combo and tsunami kick. The juggle that Xiaoyu did does work, its one of my made up ones. You can try it if you want. First its that backflip (dunno the name), then you do Bayonet Mctwist to reverse stance, then triangle and square (not together) and finish it with fortune.**

**Answer to MooNTeaRZ: Yes, I will now spell your name right! Anyways, thanks for reviewing my 10th chappie, it'd be cool to know what you think of the 11th chappie and its cool that you forgive me :P lol and I normally do chek back pretty much everyday so I'll be on the lookout 4 ur story.**

**I've droned on long enough so now to get on with the story…oh, and I tweaked the fight scene a little bit last chappie so you can chek it out if you want.**

**Chapter 12: Three down, two to go**

Xiaoyu arrived back at the Mishima hotel, covered in scratches and bruises due to Kazuya dragging her like a rag doll. She limped towards Hwoarang and Julia who were talking in the lobby. "Hey guys." Xiaoyu said, her voice still a little bit raspy. "Xiao! What the hell did he do to you!" Hwoarang exclaimed when he saw Xiaoyu's state. Julia gasped and covered her mouth with one hand. "Oh my god! Are you alright?" "Just got beaten by Kazuya." Xiaoyu said casually, clearing her throat. "You sure the guy didn't get a pole or anything?" Hwoarang asked. Xiaoyu giggled. "Don't be silly, Hwoarang. He was just too good." Xiaoyu said simply, yet again keeping another secret from her friends. After this, Julia noticed that Xiaoyu was feeling a little shaken. "Is everything alright, Xiao?" The concerned Julia asked. "What? No, everything's fine…" Xiaoyu said in her usually unconvincing tone. "Xiao, what did I tell you last time?" Hwoarang asked sternly. "I'm not hiding anything, he just beat me up kinda bad." Xiaoyu said, trying to shake them off the issue. "Xiao, please. You're a bad liar." Julia said. Xiaoyu brought her gaze to the ground, weighing her options. _If I tell them what he almost did, I know Hwoarang would go all crazy and definitely ask Kazuya for a fight, like his big headed self always does…if I don't, these guys will keep pestering me until I tell them…guess there's only one thing to do._

Xiaoyu brought her gaze from the ground and to her friends. " Hwoarang, you've gotta promise me not to do anything about it when I tell you." Xiaoyu said. "Now that is definitely a promise I definitely can't make." Hwoarang said, suspecting something big was about to hit him in the face. "If you don't, she won't tell us because she knows that you're going to make a big deal out of it." Julia said to Hwoarang. "Alright fine, I won't do anything, I promise." After he said that, he started mumbling stuff under his breath. Xiaoyu took a deep breath. "After the match, Kazuya grabbed me by the wrist, dragged me across the ground and held me over the edge of the building." Xiaoyu closed her eyes tightly, expecting Hwoarang to go absolutely crazy. "Thatidiot almost killed you! When I get my hands on him –"

"You promised you wouldn't do anything!"

It fell silent in the group for a few minutes. "Did you know why he was going to kill you?" Julia asked, breaking the silence. "He said something about doing to me what I did to him thirty seven years ago." Xiaoyu said, having the words played back over and over again. "Thirty seven years! That's way before you were born." Julia said, trying to think of a logical reason why Kazuya said this. "I knew that guy was a little bit crazy." Hwoarang said. "Well, whatever that means, one thing's for sure, I've been kicked out of the tournament." Xiaoyu said glumly. "Don't worry bout it. You're not alone. Hwoarang is obviously the better fighter out of us two." Julia said. "Well, you put up quite a fight, Jules." Hwoarang said, wearing his trademark smirk. "I guess I've gotta go back to America empty handed." Julia said sadly and gave a deep sigh. All of a sudden, Xiaoyu's eyes lit up. "Jules! You can come stay with me at my apartment!" Xiaoyu exclaimed. "Are you sure that's ok with you, Xiao?" Julia asked. "Of course it's ok! You and I are gonna have heaps of fun bring flatmates! We could rent loads of DVD's and have a marathon!" Xiaoyu shouted with more enthusiasm than the last, concocting all kinds of things they could do in her mind. "That's really nice of you, Xiao. Thanks." Julia said, wearing an appreciative smile. "The best thing is that we could now go cheer on Hwoarang." Julia said.

After a few more minutes of talking, Asuka burst through the hotel doors. "I beat him! I've finally brought justice to my father!" Asuka exclaimed. "Glad you made it through, Asuka. It's the end of the line for me and Jules." Xiaoyu said her excitement for Julia coming to stay at her apartment overrode the fact that she couldn't get the time machine built. "Oh, that must stink." Asuka said, feeling really stupid that she had gone crazy with excitement for making it through when two of her friends didn't. "No worries, Jules is gonna come stay with me. It's gonna be so fun!" Xiaoyu exclaimed. "Well, I'm glad you're happy." Asuka said. "Well, we gotta go get out stuff packed. Tell us when your matches are tomorrow and we'll come and support you, ok?" Julia said. "Sure thing." Hwoarang said. "Alright, lets go." Xiaoyu said as the two made their way to the elevator to get their things packed.

**A/N: yes, I always seem to rush the endings and I am sooooo terribly sorry for that…..I dunno, its becoming a habit! ARGH! I'll try to correct my ways next chapter tho.Hwoarang was originally going to use quite a colourful vocabularywhen Xiaoyu tells him boutKazuya but I then remembered thatthisfic is rated K plus so I cudn't usethemHope you liked it and REVIEW!**


	13. Mentor vs Pupil

**A/N: Argh! School's starting tomorrow! Might not have enough time to update as I usually do but I'll try my best. I guess ya'll can guess from the title what this is going to be about rite?**

**Answer to FlamingFenix: I kno! I absolutely hated doing all that stuff to Xiao but it had to happen. I don't think Kazuya is going to get any payback but I'll definitely consider the option….(smiles evilly) **

**Answer to moontearz: Don't worry bout it, I might not update as fast as I usually do coz schools bout to start but its cool that u did review! I'm glad that you didn't notice it was rushed and updating soon is like second nature to me!**

**Answer to xjmaster: YAY! A new reviewer! Jin will definitely make an appearance. It can't be a Xiaoyu fic if Jin isn't in it. Glad that you like the story so far and I hope you keep on reading.**

**Chapter 13: Mentor vs Pupil**

It was now about 7:30 in the morning. In the living room of an apartment, the couch had been moved aside to make room for two figures and countless bed sheets. The crazy frog ringtone disrupted the silence in the apartment. There was a little squirming from the two figures on the floor. One of them, with a head of messy black hair, rose from her position on the floor, rubbing her eyes. Muttering something under her breath, she picked up the orange cellphone on a nearby table, flipped it open and spoke into it. "Hello?" Xiaoyu said, yawning as she said that. "Were you and Jules asleep? Sorry bout waking you guys up, Xiao." Asuka said apologetically through her cellphone. "It's ok Asuka. Why'd you call?" Xiaoyu said, seeming unusually calm for the average tired Xiaoyu. "Well, I just called to tell you guys when mine and Hwoarang's fights were." Asuka said. At that moment, Julia rose from her sleeping position, eyes still shut. She searched the floor around her with her hands, searching for her glasses. When she found them, she slipped them on and stared at Xiaoyu. "Who is that, Xiao?" Julia asked, stretching her arms. "It's Asuka." Xiaoyu said.

"Hwoarang's against Baek and it's at some simulation environment place somewhere around Tokyo at 12. You know where that is?" Asuka said. "If it belongs to the Mishima Zaibatsu then I'll know where it is. What bout your fight?" Xiaoyu said, the sleepiness slowly but surely, creeping away from her. "Mine's against Paul and it's at Secret Garden at 5. Hope to see you guys there supporting us." Asuka said. "We'll definitely be there." Xiaoyu said simply. "Alright, well, seeya later." Asuka said and with that, she cut the phone. Xiaoyu flipped her cellphone shut. "So, who are they against?" Julia asked, wearing light green pyjamas. "Asuka's against Paul and Hwoarang's against Baek." Xiaoyu replied, wearing a light yellow singlet and matching shorts. "Hwoarang's up against his mentor. That match should be interesting." Julia said and rose to her feet, stretching her arms some more. "You got that right." Xiaoyu said, standing up as well. "So, what's for breakfast?" Julia asked, clapping her hands together at the same time. "Well, you can settle for Xiao's special: Two minute noodles, or we can grab a bite to eat somewhere else. Your pick." Xiaoyu said with a touch of a giggle in her voice. Julia thought hard about her options. "I say we go somewhere else." Julia said finally. "I was hoping you'd pick that." Xiaoyu said. She went into her room and got her clothes. Julia reached into her travelling bag on one side of the apartment and grabbed her desired clothes and a toothbrush. The two met eye contact. "Bags the bathroom!" Xiaoyu and Julia said at the same time. They both rushed towards the bathroom door but in the end, Julia got in first. "Argh!" Xiaoyu complained as she stood by the door, tapping her foot impatiently.

* * *

Julia and Xiaoyu arrived at a rather impressive looking building. It was about three stories high and the ground that it covered could almost measure up to that of a rugby field. It was covered with countless two-way mirrors so that nobody could see what was going on inside. The elevator door opened **(yes, an elevator door that opens outside the building. Where do I come up with these things?)** and the two entered it. The door closed and took them to the second floor. Xiaoyu and Julia exited the building to end up in some control room of some sort. There were all kinds of electronics in here, which controlled the simulator. There were technicians here and there and among them was Hwoarang getting one of Baek's infamous lectures. Hwoarang suddenly saw the two and rushed over to them. "I didn't think you guys were coming." Hwoarang said, relieved to see them. "We needed to save you from your mentor's lectures." Julia said, laughing a little. "So, are you nervous?" Xiaoyu asked. "Hell yeah, he's my teacher and all. He just might end up beating me." Hwoarang said, not a sounding a little bit nervous. "Well don't worry. We'll be here supporting you all the way!" Xiaoyu said enthusiastically. "Mr Hwoarang, everything's ready. Please proceed to the first floor." A technician said as he approached Hwoarang. Hwoarang nodded, indicating that he got the message. "Well, here I go." Hwoarang said, walking towards the elevator where Baek stood there waiting. "Good luck Hwoarang!" Julia shouted as he got into the elevator. Hwoarang gave a thumbs up and the doors closed.

A few seconds later, Hwoarang and Baek emerge in a white room filled with grid squares. The technicians did a few things on all the electronics and the room started to go bright white. Hwoarang and Baek closed their eyes, shielding them with their hands. When the lights dimmed down, they opened them to a completely different setting. The moon shone it's eerie light while the sky was blood red. On the dirt ground were random flames coming here and there. There were remains of a Buddha statue placed on the outskirts of the stage. All this awed Baek and Hwoarang. It all seemed real. "Baek Doo San vs Hwoarang." The tournament official said through a microphone, which echoed throughout the stage they were now in. Both fighters got into their fighting stance. "Ready? FIGHT!"

Hwoarang started out the match by performing two very fast kicks, known as "Flying Eagle." Baek blocked this move but then performed a move almost identical to Hwoarang's and both kicks hit him in the face, pushing him back on the ground. Hwoarang felt blood trickle down his nose as the tissue broke. Hwoarang wiped it off with the back of his hand and got back on his feet. Hwoarang then performed a low crescent kick, which hit one of Baek's feet and he lost his footing. He finished it off by using the same foot to whack his mentor on the side of his head, toppling him over. Hwoarang performed an axe kick to keep him down on the ground. Before Hwoarang could do anything else, Baek was back on his feet and started performing a huge combo of kicks that had Hwoarang do nothing else except block. One of the kicks hit him in the shin though and all the kicks that had followed had connected smoothly, the last one sending him high into the air. While Hwoarang was in the air, Baek jumped up and performed a left and right kick, ending it with a left axe kick that propelled Hwoarang to meet the ground once more. There was pain pretty much everywhere on Hwoarang's body but he had learnt to deal with pain so it didn't bother him much. Hwoarang performed his own combo of left kicks, propelling his mentor into the air. As Baek was coming down, Hwoarang performed a mid kick and then, jumped and kicked Baek behind him. It looked like he was performing Sphere Shot **(Everyone who has played Final Fantasy X would know what I mean). **Baek landed on the wire fence and flames ignited as he did. As soon as Baek got up, Hwoarang a right kick which soared through Baek. Baek was confused for a little while, Hwoarang being behind him. Hwoarang brought up his left foot and powerfully shot it out on Baek's back. Baek rocketed towards the floor and didn't rise. "Hwoarang is the victor." The tournament official's voice rang out through the room. Hwoarang immediately hurried towards Baek. Baek rose from the ground, his legs looking like they wouldn't support him for long. "I am so sorry, Master Baek." Hwoarang said quickly and grabbed onto Baek's shoulder before he fell over. "Don't be sorry Hwoarang. You have made me proud to know that I have taught you well." Baek said, removing Hwoarang's hand from his shoulder and strengthening himself. Baek patted Hwoarang on the shoulder and made his way to the elevator, slightly limping.

Xiaoyu and Julia came down to the arena and ran up to Hwoarang. "That was the coolest match ever!" Xiaoyu exclaimed, giving Hwoarang a quick hug. "You were pretty impressive out there." Julia commented and also gave Hwoarang a quick hug. "Well, what did you expect from me?" Hwoarang said, wearing his trademark smirk. Afterwards, the three of them made their way outside of the building and went to find Asuka so they could kill some time before Asuka's match.

**A/N: Ok, this chappie focused more on Hwoarang because of his match but you can't really blame me. I can't exactly describe a match with Hwoarang vs Baek centered round Xiaoyu now can I? Oh well, still hope you liked it and will keep on reading. Once again, a rushed ending but hope ya'll don't care too much.**


	14. Secret Garden fight

**A/N: Hey everybody! Thee Slushee here with the 14th chappie!**

**Answer to xjmaster: Nice try but their fight isn't this chapter :P There's still Asuka's one. A little something has to happen before they verse each other so you'll have to wait longer. Really sorry for having to make you wait but it'll come so don't you worry.**

**School has just started but there's no homework mountain on the first day back so updates should be regular but it'll probably slow down pretty soon :S Oh and sorry bout the title, its so hard to come up with good titles!**

**Chapter 14: SecretGardenfight**

Asuka, Xiaoyu and Julia were heading to the Secret Garden stage for Asuka's match with Paul. When they had reached there, Paul was talking to his friend, Marshall Law on the ground above the stage. Asuka casually walked towards Paul. "Well, I'm here so let's just get this over with." Asuka said it as if she was on a busy schedule. "Don't you worry, girl. This'll be over pretty quickly." Paul said and started cracking his knuckles. "Good luck, Asuka!" Xiaoyu shouted out to her friend. Asuka flashed the others a confident smile and she headed towards the actual fighting arena. "Asuka Kazama vs Paul Phoenix." The tournament official shouted through his megaphone. Asuka got into her fighting stance and Paul got into his. "Ready? FIGHT!"

Paul attacked first by hammering down on Asuka with his left fist, which stunned her a bit. He followed this up by tripping her up with his right foot and elbowing her airborne body. Asuka wasn't expecting him to be so powerful. Asuka immediately rolled back and performed a backward handstand type move, which kicked Paul into the air. Asuka followed this up by running up to Paul, while he was in the air and struck him with her fist **(Supposed to be that Dragon Wheel to Demon Slayer move, am I bad at describing them or what?)**. This caused Paul to perform a backward flip, landing against the wall. Asuka saw her chance and sprinted towards Paul. Asuka started to perform dozens on combos on Paul as he was against the wall and Paul was helpless. Asuka had finished off her arsenal of moves with a lunging palm thrust, deciding to let Paul fall to the ground at least. Asuka thought she had won this match but Paul was getting up. Asuka regretted letting him down from her attacks. She had to stop him from getting up. Asuka was about to perform a low sweep, which was supposed to knock Paul off his feet, but he had jumped over it and kicked Asuka in the face. Asuka was instantly thrown into the air and was hit with another powerful kick. Paul punched down on her as soon as she touched the ground. Asuka rose from the ground with a boot imprint on her face. Paul looked pretty worn out from all the moves she had performed on him against the wall so all she had to do was land a decent hit and the match should be hers. That was proving to be no easy task. Asuka was about to perform two lift kicks but it was cut short by an amazingly fast punch by Paul, screaming as he was doing this. Asuka was propelled back and she hit the other wall. Paul came rushing towards her and was about to give Asuka a taste of her own medicine but Asuka managed to plant her feet on the wall and pushed off it, flying towards Paul. Asuka performed numerous punches at his face and finished it by pulling his arm back. Paul was too tired to get up.

"Asuka Kazama is the victor." The tournament official said. Julia and Xiaoyu jumped from the higher ground and both hugged Asuka at the same time. "That was one heck of a match, Asuka. You really kicked butt!" Xiaoyu exclaimed. "You are one heck of a fighter, Asuka. It would be a very interesting match if you had to go up against Hwoarang. "I'd definitely lose when I go against him." Asuka said. "Don't you dare say that when he's around. It'll definitely give him a huge ego boost and it's big enough as it is." Xiaoyu said, laughing a little. "Well, let's get outta here and get a few ice creams. You must be beat, Asuka." Julia said, smiling. So the three of them left the Secret Garden stage and got some ice creams from a nearby ice cream stand.

**A/N: Ok, random ending but oh well.Kinda short as well but hope you don't mind and you liked it anyway. REVIEW!**


	15. The Kazamas meet

**A/N: Yo everybody! Thee Slushee back with the 15th chapter. Obviously, Jin makes his first appearance so xjmaster would probly be really excited :D I was meant to submit it yesterday but it sorta slipped my mind :P whoops!**

**Answer to Skylight Angel: Don't worry bout your late reviews. I just have too much spare time sometimes so I update pretty quickly. School only just started so the homework mound doesn't exist yet but it will come….**

**Answer to MooNTeARZ: Yay, glad someone did get the Sphere Shot thing. That is such a cool move. Well, there are a few things that are definite about FFX: The music rules, it's much easier than FF8, the ending movie is so very sad and the last boss is as easy as pie :P I absolutely luv the song at the beginning where it shows the scene with everyone at the ruins. Oh, its so pretty. I've learned how to play it on the piano! I LUV IT!**

**Anyways, enough Final Fantasy talk and on with the chapter.**

**Chapter 15: The Kazamas meet**

It was early in the morning. After a night of watching DVD's, the floor in front on the TV was scattered with DVD cases, the floor was littered with instant popcorn and the same two figures lay on the ground with many blankets covering them. Xiaoyu's crazy frog ringtone, yet again, awakens her from her sleep….partially. Xiaoyu picks up her orange cellphone and flipped it open. "Hello." Xiaoyu said in a low tone, sounding as if she was dead. "Once again, really sorry Xiao but this is pretty important. I'm fighting Jin!" Asuka said on the other line. If the cellphone ringing wasn't enough to wake her up fully, then that statement instantly pulled her out of tiredness and into alertness. "You're fighting Jin?" Xiaoyu exclaimed, unaware that her volume had woken up her companion. "Yep. I'm fighting him at that simulator place at 2. Hwoarang's fighting Christie in the wilderness at about 9pm." Asuka informed. Xiaoyu listened intently. "Thanks for telling us. Seeya at your matches." With that, Xiaoyu flipped her phone shut and put it on the table. "Who's fighting who?" Julia said, having already established the fact that that was Asuka with the fights. "Asuka's fighting Jin and Hwoarang's fighting Christie." Xiaoyu said, standing up and stretching. "This can give you a chance to finally talk to him." Julia said, yawning.

Julia had just remembered she wasn't wearing her glasses so she got on all fours and searched the area around her. "Hey Xiao, have you seen my – " CRACK! Xiaoyu instantly froze as she felt herself stand on something. The crack wasn't a good sign. Slowly, Xiaoyu lowered her head and lifted her foot to see the victim. Lying beneath her feet was a disembowelled pair of glasses with numerous cracks on the lenses. "Uh, Jules? I think I found your glasses." Xiaoyu said nervously. Julia had heard the loud crack and she had let out an annoyed groan. "I'm really sorry Jules! I didn't know it was there! I didn't mean to break them, I'm so sorry Jules!" Xiaoyu said quickly, sounding as if she had committed the worst crime ever possible. "Calm down, Xiao. I have contacts with me so it's not like I'm going through the day with clouded vision." Julia said, wearing a reassuring smile. Xiaoyu pouted. "Why didn't you mention that earlier?" Xiaoyu asked, having created a lot of drama over nothing. "Can I go to the bathroom so I can fit my contacts on?" Julia asked. "Yeah, sure. I'll just be here stirring up some 2 minute noodles." Xiaoyu said, walking towards the kitchen. "I was hoping we'd eat out again, Xiao." Julia asked, smiling weakly. "Afraid of my cooking skills, are we?" Xiaoyu said with a huge smirk on her face. "I'm not saying that your cooking skills are bad, 2 minute noodles just aren't exactly my kind of breakfast." Julia said. "Well ok, if you say so but you're paying." Xiaoyu said. Julia discreetly breathed a sigh of relief.

**

* * *

(Now this part I decided to make it centered around Asuka coz I thought you all mite like to know what Jin would say to her right?)**

Asuka was waiting for her opponent in the simulator room. She had waited for ten minutes for her friends but it appears that they were going to be a little late. All of a sudden, the elevator doors open and a tall man wearing a purple hooded jacket with flames on the sides, baggy jeans and red shoes came towards her. "So, you must be Jin Kazama, right?" Asuka asked. The man nodded. "How do you think we're related to each other?" Asuka asked, trying to spark a conversation with him. "Not sure." Jin said in his low voice. Asuka had figured that he was a man of few words. "Well, we could be cousins," Asuka said. "Who's your father?" Asuka asked. Jin hesitated for a moment. He was about to answer when the room went extremely bright, making the two fighters hide their vision. When they opened their eyes, an Antarctic paradise was seen. There were penguins and seals hopping around the ice and the temperature had decreased dramatically. Asuka began to shiver, making this place seem even more realistic. "Asuka Kazama vs Jin Kazama." The voice of the tournament official reverberated off the walls. Asuka looked towards the technician's viewing box to see Xiaoyu and Julia almost pressed against the glass to see her fight. Asuka gave them a thumbs up and got into her fighting stance. Jin got into his. "Ready? FIGHT!"

"Prove you're a true Kazama." Jin said and rushed at her, delivering a devastating punch combo that blew her back a great distance, colliding against the ice when she hit the ground. Asuka had definitely underestimated him as she pulled herself back onto her feet. Asuka performed a swift low sweep, which tripped him up. While he was on the ground, Asuka delivered a move, which looked like a no handed cartwheel and both her feet landed on him, causing her to jump off him. When he had risen, Asuka performed her Dragon Wheel kick to Demon Slayer combo**(Don't exactly know how to describe that move. I tried last time but that failed so I'm just using the name of the move.)**, which caused him to do an unintentional back flip. A crack was heard when he landed on the ice but that didn't seem to faze him as he got up quickly. He bent down and delivered a powerful punch that sent her skidding across the ice. While her legs were up in the air, she used her hands to spring herself back upright. Asuka then performed a traditional Kazama combo; a low kick, left punch, right punch then high kick. Since Jin had been once trained under the Kazama ryu fighting style, he knew how to block this move easily. Asuka was getting annoyed so she performed an uppercut aimed at his chin. Jin parried this move and instantly performed a punishing uppercut, which sent her spinning through the air and landing on the ice, chunks of it flying out from beneath her. Asuka struggled to stand up but in the end, her legs gave way and she fell onto the ice. "Jin Kazama is the victor."

Jin had started to make his way to the elevator to exit when someone stopped him. "Jin, wait!" Jin stopped abruptly and faced the fallen Asuka. She was slowly making herself stand up. "Xiaoyu said hi. You can talk to her if you want, she's up in the viewing box." Asuka asked her eyes planted directly on Jin. Jin looked down, looking as if he was thinking something through. He looked up with a little bit of a smile on his face "I can't really talk to her but tell her I said hi as well." Jin said and left the building. Shortly afterwards, Xiaoyu and Julia came racing from the elevator to Asuka. "Asuka, you alright? Jin definitely hit you hard." Julia said. "Yeah…I'm fine." Asuka said, her legs shaking a little. Asuka saw Xiaoyu looking around the simulator. "Jin just left a minute ago. You might be able to catch up to him." Asuka said. Julia put one on Asuka's arms around her shoulder to steady her balance. Xiaoyu ran outside but Jin had disappeared. "Dammit! The one time I see him, he's gone before I could talk to him." Xiaoyu said and hung her head. "Don't worry Xiao, Jin said hi." Asuka said when Julia and Asuka got outside. Xiaoyu looked surprise at Asuka but then a smile came on her face. "Thanks for telling him, Asuka." Xiaoyu said with a grateful smile. "No problem."

"Let's go back to the Mishima Hotel to get your stuff, Asuka." Julia said and the three of them slowly made their way towards the Mishima Hotel. When they got there, an excited Panda came rushing towards Xiaoyu and had tackled her to the floor, licking her face. "Hey Panda, it's been a while." Xiaoyu said, giggling as she was licking her face. Panda got off Xiaoyu and looked at her, seeming a little sad. Xiaoyu could tell this and wore a sympathetic expression. "You got eliminated, didn't you?" Panda nodded. "Oh well, it's back to my apartment then, and same with you, Asuka." Xiaoyu said excitedly. Now that Asuka was capable of standing up and walking on her own, the three of them went up to Asuka's suite, packed her bags and headed towards Xiaoyu's apartment.

**A/N: Well, didn't like the way this chapter turned out that much. I was about to end it at the end of Asuka's fight until I remembered that I totally forgot about Panda so, she got eliminated now. Oh well, tell me what you think by….REVIEWING!**


	16. A new friend

**A/N: Yo everybody! So the Kazamas have met! Not much going on there, I kno but hey.**

**Answer to asuka-kazama-mishima: YAY a new reviewer! Well, right now I really cant say anything bout Asuka or Jin's relationship, you'll jus have to find out urself :P This isn't really a romance fic so I don't think I'll really expand on any pairings, even tho I'm a huge as Xiaoyin fan, this isn't really a Xiaoyin fic.**

**Answer to MooNTeARZ: I absolutely luv the fact that you luv my sense of humour so when I attempt to be funny, I kno sumone out there is laughing! Well, if any of the other fights are going to take place in sumwhere really crazy like Hell's gate, do u think they're just going to march right into the pits of the earth and fight? Well, virtual simulator was the answer!**

**Chapter 16: A new friend**

Julia, Asuka and Xiaoyu have arrived at the wilderness. This time, instead of being a big, round full moon, it was only a bright, piercing crescent moon. Hwoarang stood in the distance in his Tae Kwon Do suit, his crimson locks getting blown this way and that by the wind. He spotted the three teenagers standing there so he jogged towards them. "Hey guys." Hwoarang said confidently. "You sound pretty sure that this match is in the bag." Asuka said. "Yeah, I know Christie's tricky but I have to beat her. After this, I'm pretty sure that I'm going to face Kazama." Hwoarang said with a definite look of determination in his eyes. "Don't count her out so soon. She's got rhythm on her side." Julia said. "So she has a giant stereo on her shoulder while she's fighting?" Hwoarang asked sarcastically. "You'll find out soon." Julia said. She had versed Christie at the last tournament and she proved to be no easy opponent. A few minutes later a figure appeared in the distance. "Come on, we don't have all night." A feminine voice called out to the four. Hwoarang turned around to see his opponent standing there with her hands on her hips. "Let's do this." Hwoarang said quietly and headed towards his opponent. "Go Hwoarang!" Xiaoyu cheered, letting out whistles as well as other cheers. When Hwoarang got a good look at his opponent, he got a bit distracted at how…revealing Christie's shirt was. Hwoarang shook his head lightly. Now was definitely not the time for that. "Christie Monteiro vs Hwoarang." The tournament official called out through his megaphone. Hwoarang got into his fighting stance with only one thing in mind. If he wins this, he'll face Jin. Christie got into her fighting stance, appearing as if she was moving to a beat. Julia's words echoed through his mind. _'She's got rhythm on her side.'_

"Ready? FIGHT!" Hwoarang lashed out with a powerful kick that sent Christie high in the air, obviously not expecting such a powerful move as the first strike. While she was in the air, he performed numerous kick combos on his airborne opponent, finishing with a deadly roundhouse kick, which caused her to spin through the air multiple times. When she got up, Hwoarang performed a kick aimed straight at her head but she had ducked in time and delivered two low kicks, which swept Hwoarang off his feet. Hwoarang attempted to get up but she had performed a handspring jump that landed right on him, forcing him back onto the ground. She leapt into the air to perform a powerful stomp at her downed opponent but Hwoarang rolled out of the way and was on his feet in seconds. He then performed a crescent kick, making Christie lose her footing. Following this, he used the same foot to whack her on the side of the head as he had done to his master. Christie toppled over as a result. She immediately sprung herself from the ground and kicked Hwoarang straight in the face. The cartilage in his nose seemed to have broken and blood streamed down it. This didn't matter to Hwoarang. He performed a left high kick that sent Christie up into the air. Following this, he performed his Sphere Shot look-alike manoeuvre that sent her to the opposite side. Hwoarang ran towards her as she got up, jumped and kicked her in the head. The move seemed to impact Christie heavily but Hwoarang wasn't finished. He turned around, bringing his other foot to make the same contact. Finishing it off, he performed an axe kick while he was in mid air, bringing Christie immediately to the ground. She struggled to get up again but collapsed. "Hwoarang is the victor."

Xiaoyu's cheering was made more loudly by that announcement. Hwoarang made his way to his cheering section. "You were awesome Hwoarang!" Xiaoyu cheered. "Were you expecting less from me?" Hwoarang said jokingly, a smirk appearing on his face as he smoothed his hair. Behind him, Christie was pounding the ground, angry at herself because of her failure. "Dammit! Now I'll never be able to save him! I'm so useless!" Christie said angrily. The group had heard her and made their way towards her to comfort her. "Who are you trying to save?" Julia said calmly, kneeling down beside Christie. She carried on as if she had never heard Julia. "Why is it that when I try to help, I always fail!" Christie yelled, tears forming in her eyes. "Who are you trying to help?" Xiaoyu said bending down beside Christie, looking at her sympathetically. Christie hastily wiped the tears away from her eyes and spoke, not making eye contact with either of them. "My grandfather was diagnosed with a deadly disease. Only the technology of the Mishima Zaibatsu could save him…" Christie said in a low and depressing tone. Everybody was startled, feeling sympathy towards her. "…but now I've gone and blown it!" Christie yelled, pounding the ground with both fists, tears forming in her eyes again. Julia put her hand on Christie's shoulder. "Don't worry, maybe we could help." Julia said, trying to comfort her although she had no idea how they could help her. "And how would you help me?" Christie asked, tearing her eyes away from the ground to look at Julia with her tear-filled eyes. Everybody was silent. "If Hwoarang wins, he'll give you access to the technology, right Hwoarang?" Asuka said, looking at Hwoarang expectantly. "What? I don-ARGH! Asuka cut Hwoarang short with a sharp elbow to the stomach. "Yeah, sure." Hwoarang said. "Really? You'd do that for me?" Christie asked, her expression lightening up little by little. "Not like I need it." Hwoarang said. Christie immediately wrapped her arms around Hwoarang. "Thank you ever so much! You have no idea how much this means to me!" Christie said excitedly. "I think we've got a fair idea." Xiaoyu said, smiling. Hwoarang was obviously startled by Christie's sudden embrace. Christie let go of Hwoarang and the four left the wilderness grounds.

**A/N: Ok, so they make friends with Christie nearing the end of the tournament. I was planning them to not be friends at all but I had just thought this up so that this chapter wasn't entirely pointless. So, hope you liked it and will be willing to wait for the next update (which probably wont be far away :P) and REVIEW!**


	17. Devil Within

**A/N: Hey Hey people! Thee Slushee back with the 17th chapter. This is the chapter that xjmaster has been anticipating, the fight between Hwoarang and Jin….well, semi fight.**

**Answer to asuka-kazama-mishima: Holy crap! You reviewed fast! I uploaded the story and a few minutes later, you reviewed.YAY! Another Tekken/FFX fan. Well, I don't have X-2 but my bros friend has it and I'll borrow it off em sum time. I thought Square should've jus left FFX the way it was instead of creating a sequel. The ending was good…..sad, but good.**

**Answer to MooNTeARZ: Christie was wearing her butterfly shirt and short shorts suit so it was a shirt ok? Christie is an ok character but Xiao will always be my fav! If u haven't beat Evrae yet, you should train on the airship, you know, wonder around til you get into battle and it'll strengthen your people. I think that's wot made me win so narrowly. After you beat Evrae tho, you've still gotta have more than just a lil bit of strength left coz u gotta fight a few peoples afterwards as well, and if you die then coz of your low health, it'll really suck having to beat Evrae again…..jus giving you a lil heads up.**

**And last but not least, Celestrial Moonflower: YAY! A new reviwer! Sorry to tell you but its not a Xiaoyin fic. I luv ur story tho and it'd be cool if you updated soon.**

**Chapter 17: Devil Within**

Dawn had broken. The apartment seemed lot messier since the arrival of two others into the apartment. The usual mess of DVD's and popcorn seemed to be a little bit heavier plus the addition of chocolate wrappers and tissues used because of the really sad movies they've seen last night. The four of them slept beside each other soundly, covered in many blankets to shield them from the bitter cold. This time, Xiaoyu's crazy frog ringtone didn't disrupt the silence; it was the ringtone from the song "Going Under" from Asuka's cellphone. Asuka, who was sleeping on the left of the group, shot a hand out and searched the ground for her cellphone. Her hands picked up a familiar bulk and she instinctively flipped it open and brought it towards her ear. "Hello." Asuka muttered sleepily but her cellphone continued to ring. She opened her eyes halfway to find the TV remote pressed against her ear. Everybody was starting to stir because of the ringing. Asuka threw the remote aside and sat up, rubbing her eyes. She spotted her dark blue flip top cellphone on top of a table that has been moved aside so the four could sleep. Asuka got up, moved towards her cellphone, flipped it open and spoke into it. "Hello." Asuka said angrily. "Did I wake you up? Really sorry Asuka." Hwoarang apologised through the other line. "What do you want, Hwoarang?" Asuka said her voice crossed between anger and tiredness. "Mental note to self: do not EVER wake up Asuka." Hwoarang joked, letting out a little chuckle after the statement. "What is it Hwoarang?" Asuka said, becoming impatient. "I'm fighting Kazama outside the dojo at 6. Oh yeah! This is what I've been training for, I'm going to give him a piece of my mind." Hwoarang said confidently. "Thanks for the info, seeya at your match." With that, Asuka flipped her phone shut, uninterested in hearing Hwoarang's endless taunts about how he's going to beat Jin.

"Who was that?" Julia asked even though she knew exactly who it was. "Just Hwoarang. He's going to fight Jin outside the dojo at 6." Asuka said it as if it didn't matter much. As Asuka said this, Xiaoyu instantly shot up into a sitting position. "He's fighting Jin? This is probably the only chance I'm going to get to talk to him." Xiaoyu said excitedly, not sounding a tiny bit sleepy. Christie had just woken up, rising to a sitting position, rubbing her eyes. "Morning guys." Christie said cheerfully and tiredly at the same time. "Morning Christie." Julia said, standing up and stretching. Julia got her contacts from inside her bag and went towards the bathroom. Christie stood and yawned. "So, what's for breakfast?" Christie asked, clapping her hands together. "I've bought a wider range of instant food. Do you guys want instant pizza, lasagne, noodles or pie?" Xiaoyu asked. "Can we eat out again, Xiao?" Julia yelled from the bathroom, hearing Xiaoyu's menu. "We always eat out, Jules. Can't we conserve our money?" Xiaoyu asked. "Yeah besides, the menu doesn't sound too bad." Christie said. "Yeah, well you haven't seen Xiao cook." Julia yelled back. "Xiao can't screw up instant food. I'm sure we'll be fine." Asuka said jokingly. "Yeah. Jin's the only one who has actually tasted my cooking. When he was sick I used to make him soup and stuff. He kept saying it was good but I could see him screwing up his face when he tasted it." Xiaoyu said and let out a little giggle, remembering those moments clearly. "Ok, I say the pizza." Asuka said. "Sounds good to me." Christie said, smiling. Julia came out of the bathroom and nodded at their choices. "Ok, pizza it is!" Xiaoyu said and quickly whipped out a pizza from her freezer.

* * *

The four of them turned up at the dojo. The sun was departing beyond the horizon, a range of beautiful colours spilt across the sky. There were a couple of lit torches providing illumination to the scene. Hwoarang was proudly standing near the entrance to the dojo in his Tae Kwon Do suit, practicing some kicks. Since his intense preparation had blinded him from seeing the group there, they moved towards him. "Hey Hwoarang." Asuka said casually. "Oh, hey. Didn't see you guys come." Hwoarang said, smiling sheepishly. "Yeah, we already figured that out." Julia said, rolling her eyes. "Where is he?" Xiaoyu muttered as she looked this way and that for Jin. "If he was here, then I'd be beating the crap outta him right now." Hwoarang said. "You must be so excited. You're fighting your all time rival." Julia said. "Yeah but we've gotta see once and for all who the better fighter is." Hwoarang said, lashing out a few more kicks. Xiaoyu's eyes lit up as she saw a figure standing at the far corner of the arena. She sprinted towards him. "Jin! I'm so glad to see you. I need to talk to you." Xiaoyu said as she came within a couple of meters of him. "We'll talk later." Jin said coldly and brushed past her and towards Hwoarang. Xiaoyu was concerned at Jin's attitude. _What happened to him? He used to be so nice but now, he just seems distant._ Xiaoyu thought to herself. "You ready to fight?" Jin said behind the group. Hwoarang spun around and clenched a fist in front of him. "You got it Kazama."

"Hwoarang vs Jin Kazama." The tournament official called through his megaphone. The group moved to the far side of the arena. Both fighters got into their fighting stance. "Ready? FIGHT!" Hwoarang instantly performed a front snap kick, which was meant to hammer Jin's head but Jin blocked the attack and performed a punch combo consisting of 3 punches. Hwoarang blocked the attack easily and immediately performed his jumpkick combo. This caught Jin off guard and the first kick sent him in the air. Hwoarang spun around and performed another kick and finished it off by an axe kick in mid air, sending Jin straight to the ground. Jin didn't seem too fazed by that though when he got up. Hwoarang didn't have time to recover from his assault when Jin hit him with two lightning fast left punches, which stunned Hwoarang a bit. Following this, Jin performed a right kick aimed at the mid section, which sent Hwoarang flying back. Hwoarang got up and switched stances. Hwoarang performed a powerful roundhouse kick but Jin had parried it and performed a fast right roundhouse punch. Hwoarang didn't have time to recover so he got flung back and into the tree trunk, closing off the arena. Hwoarang got up quickly before Jin had the chance to pin him against the tree trunk. Hwoarang performed a low kick and then a high one following it, sending Jin up in the air. Hwoarang performed his Sphere Shot manoeuvre, sending Jin across the arena. Jin stood up but immediately, went back on all fours, gasping for breath. "Don't tell me you give up already." Hwoarang said when he reached Jin. "Get out of here, now!" Jin said in a low, serious tone. "No way, Kazama. We're finishing this." Hwoarang said, waiting for Jin to get up. "You don't understand. I can't hold it back any longer. Get out of here….NOW!" Jin screamed. His head shot up and he saw the group standing there in confusion. "That means you, Xiao." Jin said. Xiaoyu gasped as Jin said this. All of a sudden, dark feathered wings shot out of Jin's back, causing him to scream in pain and agony. "No way Kazama, we are definitely finishing this." Hwoarang said stubbornly, waiting for Jin to complete his…. transformation.

Xiaoyu was rooted to the spot, staring in horror as she saw sharp, buffolo horns protrude from Jin's temples, tribal markings forming on his body and his hands morphing into claws. Jin stood up, slightly hunch backed. He let out a scream and performed an unnaturally powerful punch, which sent Hwoarang straight to the tree trunk, knocking him out. Asuka and Julia ran towards the unconscious Hwoarang. "Get out, please. I can't hold it back much longer now." Jin said through clenched teeth, kneeling with one fist on the ground. "We have to get outta here." Christie shouted. Xiaoyu was horrified at what had just happened. Jin had transformed into the devil that Yoshimitsu had told her about, right in front of her. Xiaoyu's look of horror then changed to a look of determination. "Christie, Jules, Asuka, take Hwoarang and get outta here now." Xiaoyu said, completely focused on what she had to do. "What about you, Xiao?" Julia asked. "There isn't much time, GO!" Xiaoyu commanded. "I'll stay. I might be related to him so I can try and help him." Asuka protested. Xiaoyu sighed. "Fine, but you guys have to get Hwoarang to a safe place ok?" Xiaoyu said. "But Xiao-" Christie started. "GO!" Christie and Julia nodded and with difficulty, carried Hwoarang out of the area. Xiaoyu and Asuka turned their attention towards Jin._ I've got to help him._

**A/N: hehe, a lil bit of a cliffhanger! Oooh, what's Xiao and Asuka gonna do? Well, you'll jus have to find out next chapter! Hope you liked this one and REVIEW!**


	18. Devil Unleashed

**A/N: Hehe, a lil bit of a cliffhanger last chappie but lucky for you, I update the next day so you'll always find out the next day :D**

**Answer to asuka-kazama-mishima:(gasps) OMG!we have so much in common! So we're Tekken/FFX – X-2/Evanescence fans! lol. When I do get stuck on FFX-2, I will email ya k? sweet as.**

**Answer to MooNTeARZ: Sorry bout the cliffhanger but you know I always update the next day but glad you liked it. I was thinking of songs to put as Xiaoyu's ringtone and I thought that the crazy frog song so suited her! I will definitely chek out ur story after I'm done with this chapter.**

**Answer to xjmaster: Glad ur satisfied! Yeah, realistically speaking, both of them will die by the hands of Devil Jin but u'll jus have to read and find out my version! Will definitely chek out ur story after this chapter.**

**Chapter 18: Devil Unleashed**

"Alright, so how are we going to do this, Xiao?" Asuka looked expectantly at Xiaoyu, hoping she had some kind of plan to take out the monstrous being in front of them. "I don't really know but try not to hurt him. We have to turn him back to normal somehow." Xiaoyu said nervously. _Or die trying, _Xiaoyu added in her mind. Devil Jin was hunch backed so they couldn't see his face, breathing heavily. All of a sudden, Devil Jin stood upright and a crimson laser shot out of the jewel on his forehead. Asuka and Xiaoyu dived opposite ways to avoid the beam. The beam had burnt a hole right through the tree trunk. "If we get hit by one of those things, we're done." Asuka said. Devil Jin screamed, his voice a combination of his own and a mutated evil, and charged at Asuka. Asuka gasped and reflexively crossed her arms in a block. He clawed at her, making three gashed on both her arms. Asuka yelped in pain and his claws tore through her skin. "Jin, please, don't do this." Xiaoyu shouted. Devil Jin turned his attention towards her and started to advance towards Xiaoyu. Xiaoyu started taking cautious steps backwards as Devil Jin advanced. He performed a powerful punch, which hit Xiaoyu in the cheek, making her fall over. "Jin, it's just me, Xiao." Xiaoyu said, seeing Devil Jin towering over her. It was then that she saw Devil Jin's face, which made her gasp. His soft, brown eyes had turned into a cold, icy white. There were tribal markings on his forehead with a red jewel embedded on his forehead. Devil Jin grinned evilly, showing his newly formed fangs. "What's happened to you, Jin?" Xiaoyu whispered. She looked utterly terrified by him.

Before Devil Jin could do anything, Asuka tackled him to the ground. "Asuka, what are you doing?" Xiaoyu scolded. "He was going to kill you." Asuka argued back as she was delivering punch after punch at his face. "We can't hurt him. There must be a way to turn him back to normal." Xiaoyu shouted back. Devil Jin then let out another laser beam, making Asuka retreat her fists to dodge it. He then took Asuka off him and threw her towards the stairs of the dojo. Asuka landed against the stairs and knocked over a torch, setting that area on fire **(Now, it's burning temple :P)**. Flames surrounded Asuka. "Asuka!" Xiaoyu shouted and ran towards her trapped friend. Asuka took a few steps back and leapt through the flames, some of them scorching her. "Are you ok, Asuka?" Xiaoyu asked. "That's the least of our problems, Xiao." Asuka said and pointed to Devil Jin getting ready to take flight. "He's not getting out of here, come on, Asuka." Xiaoyu said and sprinted towards Devil Jin, Asuka right behind her. Both of them tackled him to the floor before he got the chance to get away, grabbing one arm each. When Asuka had taken hold of Jin's arm, it seemed to burn him, making him scream in agony. He tore his arms from the ground and performed a roundhouse kick, hitting both Asuka and Xiaoyu. "Your touch seemed to burn him, Asuka." Xiaoyu said, getting on one knee. "This gives me an idea." Asuka said. She stood up and charged towards Devil Jin and thrusted one palm towards Jin's face. She gripped his face, making him scream. He grabbed Asuka by the leg and tossed her aside like a ragdoll, knocking down another flame torch.

Devil Jin advanced towards Xiaoyu and she just kept backing away, not intending on hurting him. Devil Jin grabbed Xiaoyu's throat when he was close enough and held her up in the air. "Jin, I know you're in there somewhere." Xiaoyu croaked. "Fight it. I know you are strong enough to get control of your body again. Please just fight it Jin." Xiaoyu said desperately, her voice slowly disappearing as Devil Jin gripped it tighter. When Asuka emerged from the flames, she stood there in horror as she saw Devil Jin holding up Xiaoyu by the throat. She was afraid to interfere because he might pierce her neck with those claws if she attacked him so she just stood there. Xiaoyu realised then that it was hopeless. Devil had taken full control. She closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable. "Xi….Xiao?" The mutated evil wasn't present when he said that. Xiaoyu opened her eyes and looked at Devil Jin. His eyes were wavering from the icy white to the soft brown. A smile spread across her face. "Come on Jin, fight it! I know you can." Xiaoyu encouraged. He looked down, facing away from her. All of a sudden he screamed and Xiaoyu caught a glimpse of the icy white eyes. He threw her against the tree with all his might. Xiaoyu fell slowly to the ground, her vision becoming hazy, Asuka calling out her name, echoing throughout her mind and it allslowly faded to black.

**A/N: That concludes the battle between Devil Jin, Asuka and Xiaoyu. Sorry if it's kinda short but hope you liked it anyways. Yeah, Asuka's kinda clumsy for knocking over the flames but someone had to so it could become burning temple. If it sucked, I'm really sorry but I hope you keep reading it anyway :P REVIEW!**


	19. Meeting and Angel

**A/N: Heya ya'll! So, lemme jus recap. Asuka and Xiao fought Devil Jin…..well, sorta fought and Xiao got knocked out. What happens now? Well, u'll find out, even tho I always make the chapter titles so hideously obvious so you'll probably kno wot it's all about by looking at the title :P**

**Answer to xjmaster: OMG, u are so right! This story is almost over! WAAAAH! Don't worry, when I get inspiration I'll be back! When will I get inspiration again, I dunno but I will definitely keep reviewing stories:D**

**Answer to MooNTeARZ: YAY! glad that you liked it. Seymour keeps gaining HP coz he keeps draining it from that cockroach thingee right and in return, Seymour heals the cockroach thingee right? Well, if you got rid of the cockroach thingee, then Seymour wouldn't be able to heal himself so you could try casting zombie or something with that effect on the cockroach thingee...might not work tho but try it :S Also, use ur aeons taht have already got their overdrive so as soon as u summon them, use their overdrive coz if u don't do it in one turn, Seymour will banish ur aeons...or he may banish them as soon as u summon them...dont remember much :S played it like 3 years ago. Well,I'm really crap at thinking up ideas coz it took me ages to cum up with this story so I'm really sorry that I'm not much help :(**

**Chapter 19: Meeting an angel**

Xiaoyu's eyes fluttered open. Her vision was a blur of bright colours as she tried to focus her eyes. She tried to remember what had happened before and when she did, she instantly shot up into a sitting position. "Jin! Asuka!" Xiaoyu screamed. Her eyes focused on the scenery in front of her but it wasn't one she was expecting to see. Instead of a seeing a dojo being set ablaze, a monstrous being towering over a helpless individual, lying on their back and awaiting their horrible fate; she saw a beautiful sunset streching across the horizon, rays reaching the far corners of her vision. _Where am I? How did I get here,_ the questions had puzzled Xiaoyu, hoping to find an answer sometime soon. Even as the questions had puzzled the back of her mind, she was still amazed at the beautiful scenery in front of her. "Hello." A soft feminine voice said from behind her. Xiaoyu looked back to see a beautiful Japanese woman. She was wearing a long white dress which moved gently with the breeze and a white headband sat upon her head of shoulder length hair. Her smile was a kind and welcoming one, possible of making the most edgiest of people calm and relaxed. Xiaoyu stood up to face her. "Um…hi." Xiaoyu said with a little wave. "I'd like to personally thank you for saving my son, Jin, from the grasp of the devil." The woman said in her soft voice. "Jin's ok? What about Asuka?" Xiaoyu asked eagerly. "Asuka…." The woman said, sounding distant, but brought herself back on track a second later. "She's fine."

"Wait, your son Jin? You're his mother?" Xiaoyu said, just realising what she had said before. She nodded. "Yes. I am Jun Kazama." The woman said. "Jin used to always talk about you. He really missed you." Xiaoyu said. "Yes, but his grief over my death caused him to grasp his devil so he could get revenge." Jun said with a bit of sadness in her voice. It fell silent between the two for a few seconds. "You are a brave child, Miss Ling. You were the only human to confront the devil for good reasons." Jun said. "Wait...what do you mean by 'only human'. Didn't you confront Kazuya all those years ago?" Xiaoyu asked. Jun shook her head slowly. "I wasn't human. I was an angel, brought down to earth as a form of a human to defeat the devil." Jun said. "But what about Asuka? She was there with me when I faced Jin." Xiaoyu asked. "Asuka isn't human either." Jun said. Xiaoyu was perplexed by this but all the pieces came together in Xiaoyu's mind and her eyes widened at her realisation. "Asuka….is Jin's sister and….your daughter?" Xiaoyu asked. Jun nodded her head. _Now I was definitely not seeing this coming. I thought they were cousins or something,_ Xiaoyu thought to herself. "Do they know?" Xiaoyu asked. "Yes, I went to them before I came to you." Jun said. Xiaoyu looked back at the sunset, a question popping up in her head. "Where are we?" Xiaoyu asked, turning back to Jun. "We are at the outskirsts of Yakushima forest. Beautiful isn't it?" Jun said. "Yeah…"Xiaoyu said and looked back at the sunset. "But it has been tainted." Jun said sadly. Xiaoyu's head snapped back to Jun with a look of confusion on her face. "Why?" Xiaoyu asked. Jun walked towards the edge of the cliff, which Xiaoyu had just noticed. "This was where Kazuya was thrown off all those years ago." Jun said solemly. Xiaoyu walked to the edge of the cliff and looked down. When she did, she took a step back immediately. "Woah! That's pretty high up. I wonder how Kazuya managed to climb back up?" Xiaoyu thought aloud. "I was there at the time. I don't remember much because I was so young but I was powerless to do anything about it. I do remember one thing though. There was something, I'm not sure what, that would've saved him. If it lasted longer, then he wouldn't have fallen off." Jun said, staring into the sunset. This immediately got Xiaoyu's attention. She snapped her head back to Jun. "Really? Don't you worry, Ms Kazama. I'll make sure that whatever it was did last longer so that Kazuya wouldn't have gotten the Devil thingee in the first place and you all can live a great life!" Xiaoyu said enthusiastically, completely forgetting the fact that she didn't win the tournament so the time machine wasn't made. That statement made Jun giggle a little. "You have a lot of spirit and enthusiasm, Miss Ling. It would be great if you could undo the past but you can't." Jun said. "Don't be too sure about that." Xiaoyu said with a slight smirk. "Well, I must be going now. Take care and once again, thank you." Jun said and the everything within Xiaoyu's vision began to disappear. "It was nice meeting you!" Xiaoyu shouted back.

* * *

Xiaoyu's eyes fluttered open for the second time. This time, she couldn't see the sky with colours spilt beautifully across it due to the sunset, she saw a light bulb and a cream ceiling. Xiaoyu was confused and sat up on her bed. A few seconds later, she realised she was on her bed in her apartment._So it was all a dream?_ Xiaoyu thought to herself. _Why can't I realise it's a dream even though it's so painstakingly obvious? Like that T-rex who was chasing me and ate me coz I got distracted by a lolly rope on the middle of the road._She could hear murmurs coming from the living room. _That must be everybody else,_ Xiaoyu thought to herself._ They must've brought me here. _When she rested her feet on the ground, she heard something crumble beneath her feet. Xiaoyu groaned,_ what did I break this time?_ She lifted her foot and it revealed a folded piece of paper. Xiaoyu picked it up and unfolded it. There was writing that was obviously hastily scrawled down on it and it it didn't look like Xiaoyu's handwriting. Xiaoyu squinted to read what it said. The note read: 

_Thanks Xiao, I owe you a lot_

_Jin_

Xiaoyu gasped as she read this. _Did he bring me here?_ Xiaoyu had just remembered what Yoshimitsu said to her when he had saved her. Xiaoyu stood up. "You're wrong, Mr Yoshimitsu. It's not too late for Jin."Xiaoyu thought aloud. Xiaoyu put the note on her bed, stretched a little and went to see her friends.

**A/N: Yeah, I know, Xiaoyu asked to many questions when they were talking but this was a chapter of um……revealing stuff so she had to ask a lot of questions. Oh well, maybe it wasn't entirely realistic when Jun visited her oh yeah! I thought up this scene BEFORE Tekken 5 was released and obviously before I played Devil Within so I had absolutely no idea Jun was still alive ok? I didn't really wanna change this part coz this was pretty important eh? This was when Xiao finds out bout a lot of things and theres………nope, shudnt tell ya that :P hehe! And the T-rex dream she was talking about, I actually had a dream like that. It was so odd, I can't believe I didn't realise it was a dream :P Anyways, review and tell me what you thought of this chappie**!


	20. Turn back time

**A/N: Hey hey everybody! It's Thee Slushee back the next day, as usual, to bring you the 20th chapter. YAY! I'm in the 20's! but the next chappie will be the last :( **

**Answer to MooNTeARZ: I'm not entirely sure that wot I said will actually work :S I've played it like ages ago and I don't really remember how I bet him but lets keep our fingers crossed and hope it works!**

**Answer to xjmaster: I'm not entirely sure if I'm going to make a sequel to this and if I am, it'll take me ages just to think of a reason why Xiao would wanna be back at the tournaments :P But if I do, I'll try and make it a Xiaoyin.**

**Answer to Lisa: YEAH! You reviewed! Glad you liked it!**

**Chapter 20: Turn back time**

Xiaoyu, Miharu and Panda were once again, casually strolling through the school grounds behind the usual group that wants to get home as quickly as possible. Their last experience had quickened the pace of the three so they weren't as far behind as usual. When they exited the school grounds, Xiaoyu stopped and turned to Miharu. "Miharu, can you do me a favour?" Xiaoyu asked. "Sure. What are friends for?" Miharu said with a giggle. "Can you take Panda back to my apartment and stay with her until I get back?" Xiaoyu asked, laying her apartment keys in an open palm and held it out to Miharu. "Sure. Where are you off to?" Miharu asked, taking the keys from Xiaoyu's palm. " There's someone I need to go see." Xiaoyu said simply. "Who?" Miharu asked, a smirk spreading across her face. "It's not who you think it is, I'll say just that." Xiaoyu said, returning the smirk. "Whatever." Miharu said, rolling her eyes. "Thanks a heap, Miharu!" Xiaoyu thanked and quickly went down one road. Miharu shrugged and headed towards Xiaoyu's apartment with Panda prancing behind her.

Xiaoyu quickly took out the piece of paper with the scientist's address. She completely forgot about telling him that she didn't win the tournament. She stared at the note and quickly followed the instructions on the sheet of paper. While Xiaoyu was walking towards her destination, images of her conversation with Jun flooded her mind. _I told her I could bring everything back to normal._ Xiaoyu thought,_ why the hell did I say that? I didn't win the tournament._ She turned a corner to see an old building. The mesh gate had broken off and lay on the ground due to the rusted hinges. The paint was starting to peel off the building, which used to be a glossy white but now was a dull grey. Xiaoyu cautiously stepped over the broken gate and went towards the door. She knocked on the wooden door and then slowly opened it. Everything that was inside completely contradicted what was outside. There were shiny metal benches flooded with papers and papers of research. On the left was a blackboard filled with complicated equations enough to make Xiaoyu's head spin, due to her high dislike of maths. Sparks had been flying through the air and Xiaoyu had followed them until she came to the source of them. There was a small man hunched over something at the back of the building, wearing a blowtorch mask and a lab coat. The sparks ceased when the man stood upright, removed his mask and admired his work. "Hello Professor." Xiaoyu said, careful not to startle him. He turned around and wore a friendly smile. "Why, if it isn't the teenage girl from one of my lectures. Did you manage to win the tournament?" Xiaoyu shook her head slowly. "I'm really sorry I couldn't get you the money you needed Professor." Xiaoyu said sadly, hanging her head in shame. "You didn't win the tournament? But an enormous sum of money came to me from the Mishima Zaibatsu. I assumed you had won it and funded my project." The Professor said, confusion in his voice. Xiaoyu shot her head up and looked at the Professor. "But I didn't win." Xiaoyu said, just as confused as the Professor. "Well, I have finished my time machine a few days ago. I think I should keep my promise and let you try it out." The Professor said, a smile reaching his features. Xiaoyu gaped at him, letting the opportunity that had just been handed to her sink in. "A-Are you serious, Professor?" Xiaoyu asked, trying to contain all the excitement that had just flooded in. Professor Zhang nodded. "Come this way." The Professor ushered her into a small room just beyond the one they were in. Xiaoyu had to force her legs to get her into the room because she was absolutely surprised by the turn of events.

Inside the room was a platform and some machinery towards the left…but that was it. Xiaoyu was confused. "Where's the time machine?" Xiaoyu asked. "Right here." The Professor lifted a little watch. "You set the amount of time on this watch and when it beeps, you will be brought back here." The Professor said, handing her the watch. Xiaoyu stared at it and then slipped it on her wrist. "I will set the time period and place on this and you will need to stand on that platform." Professor Zhang said, walking towards the piece of technology on the left of the room. "There will be one setback though. Since I only just made this machine, you will only be able to use it for just one minute." Professor Zhang said in his elderly voice. "One minute? I don't know if it's enough. I don't think I'll be able to save Kazuya in just one minute." Xiaoyu said. "You should be able to prevent Heihachi from throwing him off the cliff in less than a minute. If we try to put more, then you might be stuck in the past." Professor Zhang said gravely. _He reminds me of Grandpa,_ Xiaoyu thought randomly.

Xiaoyu sighed, defeated. "Ok, let's do this!" Xiaoyu said enthusiastically. She stepped onto the platform, set the watch to one minute and gave a thumbs up to the Professor. He pressed a few keys, flipped some switches, pulled a lever and put some dark shades on. The platform started glowing brightly beneath her, which made her cover her eyes and instantly, she disappeared from the Professor's view.

**A/N: Oooh, so the time machine was made after all! Yeah, I kno, u cud see it soming coz of the title.Stay tuned for the next chapter which will sadly be the last one :( Keep tuning in to Phoenix Talon to find out how this story ends. And in case ur wondering, its not going to be the same as Xiaoyu's Tekken 5 ending.**


	21. Realisations

**A/N: Well, this is the last chapter of the story :(I got the most reviews for the 20th chappie…..only 6 but that's still a lot for me ok?**

**Answer to sam: Yeah, the story's almost over…..I'm thinking about doing a sequel but I'm not sure right now but if an idea strikes me, I'll be back here in no time!**

**Answer to minte: Yeah! A new reviewer……I get one near the end of my story but who cares! More peoples are reading my story which is cool! Glad you liked it.**

**Answer to xjmaster: Like I said, I'm not sure if I'm going to make a sequel but you obviously want me to. You'll hav to read and find out to see if Xiao messes up the past or not :P**

**Answer to MooNTeARZ: yeah, didn't say much this review, maybe coz u sed you were tired but I thought I shud reply to it anyways :P real happy you liked that chappie and lets all hope that I don't screw the final chappie up.**

**Answer to lisa: I don't write a lot in the chapters, theres peeps who write WAY more than I do but its cool that you liked it.**

**Answer to animagus10:YAY! Another new reviewer! I'm glad somebody remembers the whole Kazuya wanting to kill Xiao thing and yeah, you'll definitely find out this chappie.**

**Phew! Now that that's all over, time for the final chappie of Phoenix Talon.**

**Chapter 21: Realisations**

Xiaoyu felt the ground beneath her disappear and she felt the hairs at the back of her neck stand on end as well as goosebumps forming on her exposed skin as she floated through time. After a few seconds of intense light, Xiaoyu felt her feet touch ground and the bright light vanish. She opened her eyes to see a much younger Heihachi Mishima holding a twelve-year-old Kazuya by the collar of his shirt over the cliff. "Dammit you old fart let go of me!" The young Kazuya screamed, struggling to free himself from his father's grip. "Don't do this Heihachi." The voice had startled him as he turned around to see a teenage girl standing behind him, wearing the concept uniform for his new high school he was going to open later. Xiaoyu looked at him angrily as if she was commanding him. Heihachi just smirked and let go of Kazuya. "Kazuya!" Xiaoyu exclaimed and with lightning reflexes, she plunged an arm over the cliff, hoping to grab Kazuya before he fell towards his doom. She had grabbed something. Xiaoyu peered over the edge to see that she had grabbed on to the wrist of a frightened Kazuya. "Don't worry Kazuya, you're going to be ok." Xiaoyu reassured him. She then began the task of lifting him back onto the top. Heihachi saw this and he snorted in disgust. Not wanting this her to succeed, he kicked Xiaoyu off the cliff. Before Xiaoyu had fallen too far, her free hand clasped the edge of the cliff, holding on for dear life. An evil grin formed on Heihachi's features and he walked away.

Xiaoyu's grip on the cliff's edge began to falter and she had to do something quick before they both fell to their doom. "Kazuya, grab onto my right leg." Xiaoyu said to the scared Kazuya. He obeyed and took hold of Xiaoyu's leg. Xiaoyu grabbed the cliff surface, reinforcing her grip on the cliff. Slowly, she began pulling herself up, struggling because of Kazuya's weight as well.She swung one her left foot to the top of the cliff and grabbed both of Kazuya's arms with both her arms. She swung her right leg onto the cliff, saving herself from death. _Ok, I've saved myself, now it's Kazuya's turn._ She began pulling him up. Just when the cliff's edge was just out of arms reach for Kazuya, Xiaoyu's watch beeped, taking her back to the present. With Xiaoyu gone, Kazuya fell down.

* * *

When Xiaoyu returned to the room, Xiaoyu rushed to the Professor. "You have to send me back, I was so close!" Xiaoyu pleaded. "This was the first time it has been used. You can't use it again for about a few days." Professor Zhang said. "But I was so close! I could've saved him." Xiaoyu begged. "I'm sorry Xiaoyu." Professor Zhang said guiltily. Xiaoyu sighed. "Thanks so much for letting me use your time machine and all. I'm glad to have met you." Xiaoyu said sadly and walked out of the room and out of the building. When she was outside the building's premises, tears started rolling down her cheeks as she headed hastily back towards her apartment._ Why couldn't save him faster? If I had more time, then I would've!_ "It's my fault Kazuya fell off." Xiaoyu muttered. As soon as she said this, she froze. _If only that thing lasted longer, he wouldn't have fallen off…_ Xiaoyu thought over Jun's words in her dream. "She was talking about me." Xiaoyu whispered. _That's why Kazuya wanted to kill me. That was what he was talking about. _Xiaoyu thought over in her mind. "It's my fault!" Xiaoyu screamed. She hung her head as tears started to fall more rapidly down her cheeks, fists clenched tightly at her side. She brought her hand up and quickly wiped her eyes. _There's no use crying over it,_ Xiaoyu thought over in her mind. She started walking, thinking about everything her Grandpa had told her about Fate. _'No matter how hard anybody attempts to do so, there is no way in changing the course of it.'_ Xiaoyu thought over this phrase. "The whole, me going back in time to save Kazuya happened in the past? Because the future me went back in time, like I did just now, and tried to save Kazuya…so I was really there when it happened?" Xiaoyu muttered to herself. The more she thought about it, the more complicated it got. Xiaoyu shook her head briskly. All that information was making her brain scream. Xiaoyu stopped and looked at the orange sky. "I'm sorry Kazuya." Xiaoyu whispered and then continued on her journey back to her apartment. 

**A/N: And so ends the story, Phoenix Talon.Sorry if I ended the whole story with a short chappie but I hope ya'll enjoyed it! But lets just get one thing straight…….this will not be the last you'll see of Thee Slushee! I will be back! The whole time confusion thing was based on Jak 2's ending…if anybody has played it (which noone probably has) then you'll kno wot I mean. I'll be back!**


End file.
